


Celtic Cat

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 3x4x3, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magic-Users, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre has goten use to his life as a prinecess' pet untill a 'special trainer' is called in for him. Not since he was caputred and sold has the feline's world been thrown so as by this new gentle forest-eyed mage, his new master Part of the 'Feline Serie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Master

OK I feel the need to explain why Quatre is a cheetah in this fic, someone out there will want to know and will read this. The inspiration is in my Aishi-Cc gallery, link in bio, Neko folder sub folder Yaoi, too cute! I also feel cheetah is a good match for Quatre, seeing as he is the most delicate looking of the pilots but is still deadly. The name is simply what I called the fic when I wrote it out and latter started typing it up. After reading the first chapter you should get why, if not I am sorry you are w _aaaaa_ y over thinking it. This is the latest part of my Feline Series to be posted, kitty men are just so much fun to write about…I’ll shut up now.

**WarNinGs** : Violence, Blood, Suggestive Dialogue, Furries, Magic, Somewhat OOCish, AU

**Aishi Say**

“ _Who can say when the roads meet,_

_That love might be,_

_In your heart_.”

From Enya’s ‘Only Time’, I love this song, feel free to listen to is while you read this.

**...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...**

Tail twitched as furry ears perked and turned towards the heavy door, the feline knew the footsteps of everyone who lived in the castle and his mistress had the arrogant stride down to an art. “Ah, hello my pet,” Katharine greeted smiling at the blonde feline with pretty eyes.

“Mistress,” Quatre responded to the red head’s greeting politely, but not as pleased sounding.

“I have called in a special trainer for you, since we both know you are not as obedient as you act,” Dark violet eyes regarded the spotted feline, but he did not say a word. “In one hour come to my private hall, don’t worry I think you will like him.”

“Him?” Quatre questioned frowning, he was not sure if he should worry or not.

Katharine smiled knowingly at the confused feline, “ _One_ hour Kitten, I mean it now.”

“Yes Mistress,” Quatre said bowing his head, he knew better than to say no to the temperamental female.

Katharine smiled bringing her scarlet nailed nails together with a click, “That is what I like to hear.”

**...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...**

Quatre knew the large palace fortress well after a year of walking its smooth stone halls, it was a rather nice place, even if it did feel like a prison. The Bloom were a warrior clan that had been given a noble title and a large mountain kingdom for their part in winning the Great Wars. Lady Katharine Bloom was the clan head at the moment, and very understandably feared for not only the famous Bloom temper but her fire bending skills. She had bought him on a whim and collared him soon after when he had tried to escape, the idea of a trainer scared him but he could not disobey. Walking slowly through the large and open doors he stopped and stared, the princess seated on her throne was speaking with a younger man to her right. The young man was dressed in dark green and black with gold accents, the knot work was typical of the kingdom and that got his attention. Auburn hair was tightly tied back and the ponytail wrapped ending between his shoulder blades, a style he knew was a warrior’s style but the billowy sleeves he wore were favored by mages and the elite. ‘ _Who are you?_ ’

“Ah _there_ you are, come here, don’t be shy Quatre,” Katharine ordered as she looked up, noticing the feline standing in the doorway staring at the young man she had been talking to. Quatre watched the young man turn and blink at him curiously relaxing a little, he had gentle eyes. “Isn’t he pretty? You have a gift with animals, magic or otherwise, and I can’t have my pets running off constantly. That collar only works for mages, as you know, not everyone here is one.”

Quatre frowned when the young man chuckled as he shook his head clearly amused by what she had just said, he crossed long legs, fingers interlacing around his knee. “That has always been your problem Kath, magic causes as many problems as it fixes,” Triton reminded his sister with the teasing know it all tone only family could get away with.

“Blunt as always,” Katharine muttered as she held up a crystal key a red spot in the center, “You have my permission to do what you wish with him. I am sure he will _behave_ for you.” She smirked at the feline letting him wonder just what was in store for him, she knew her brother but the feline did not.

Aqua eyes watched graceful fingers pull the key from scarlet nails feeling nervous, she had to trust this man to give him the key, and he was unsure if that was good or bad. “Understood sister,” Triton assured her ignoring her teasing tone as he slipped the key under a cuff.

“Sister?!” Quatre whispered as the young man stood and walked towards him, sibling meant he was gifted too, but not necessarily with fire.

“Come,” Triton ordered absently as he walked past the feline ignoring his shocked expression, there would be time for talking soon enough.

“Try not to break anything!” Katharine called as the blonde followed her brother out; let him try to run now.

**...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...**

Quatre knew the circular room he entered by story only, he watched graceful fingers trace a pattern on the door before tapping it activating the wards. This room was designed to keep magic in and only a mage could open the door once it was sealed, mages trained in such rooms so misfires would not harm bystanders. The logic was sound to him, some spells were very destructive and miscasting them could get very messy. “The collar already weakens me,” He reminded the mage evenly, not wishing to anger the young man. The sister could be temperamental and he did not know the brother at all.

Triton turned form the door to face the weary looking feline, “I know, weakening you is not my intention.”

Quatre frowned not sure what he was planning then, “What are your intentions then Master?”

Triton sighed at the feline, shaking his head at him slowly, “I am not your master so just call me Triton.”

“Why?” Quatre blurted before he realized he had questioned his master, he watched the mage frown at him.

“Not all royalty or mages care for titles, my ranks do not define me,” Triton answered use to others questioning his lack of title.

Quatre blinked at the human confused, “But you are a mage prince? I do not understand, your sister…”

“Is like most of either elite rank and thinks she can do as she pleases,” Triton finished for the feline, it annoyed him to no end.

“Can’t she?” Quatre asked unsure, no one questioned those of high rank and got away with it unless they were higher or favored.

Triton balanced the crystal key absently on the tip of his finger watching it glint, “No.”

“Please do not tease me?” Quatre pleaded eying the key, even if he could get it he could not get out of this room without killing the human, at least he thought the wards worked that way.

“Tease you?” Triton asked, blinking at him before remembering the key, “You mean this…come here?”

“I would rather not,” Quatre protested since it had not been an order he took a step back, the tone had been wrong, too soft.

Triton shrugged, allowing the key to fall into his palm before closing his fingers over it, “Fine, stay a pet if that is your wish.”

Quatre frowned touching his collar, “My wish…you would remove this?” He did not know what to say, the sister would never relinquish her hold so easily so why would the brother?

Triton turned his dark stare on the feline, “Will you try and harm my sister?”

Quatre looked up into deep dark eyes, “I…I just want…Not if I do not have to,” He answered looking down unsure if the human would believe him.

Triton nodded watching the fragile looking spotted youth, he was so afraid it made him wonder what Katharine had done after he had been caught, “Good.”

Quatre frowned looking up through messy golden bangs, “Why believe me? I have been collared for a reason.”

Triton took the feline’s chin gently, lifting the other's face he met confused eyes and smiled reassuringly, “Wanting freedom is no crime Quatre, at least not to me.” Quatre cringed slightly as the human reached for him relaxing when his touch was light, seeking his full attention nothing more. He could feel the pulse of the spell break as the key was turned and the collar carefully removed, dark eyes blinked as the collar was held up. Non-silted pupils glowed green as the collar evaporated in so much dark green flame, the key going up after it as he absently touched his throat. Triton smiled at the absent gesture, “I will show you trust, betray me and I will not hesitate to strike you down like any other.”

Quatre looked up into rich green not doubting his words for a moment, “I understand.”

“Good,” Triton smiled patting the feline’s shoulder, he just needed a little time to adjust, “Relax I like animals.”

Quatre looked down at the mage’s hand feeling something, but nothing threatening, “Wild Magic?”

Triton smiled as he nodded, pleased with the feline’s observation, “A talent unique to me.”

“That is why she called for you?” Quatre wondered out loud as he relaxed, he knew what Wild Magic was and it explained why he had been released.

Triton smirked at the question, the feline was adorable confused, “You would find why I came more interesting.”

“She’s you sister,” Quatre countered not sure what he meant, she was the head of his clan he could not disobey her anymore then he could. As her brother he could get away with more but was still subject to her will, as he understood human rule in this part of the world especially.

“True,” Triton agreed, but she did not control him as well as she liked, they were siblings after all.“I have crossed swords with your race before but…I have never met one outside of battle.”

“You wanted to meet me?!” Quatre blinked up at the mage confused and flattered, blushing slightly he bit his lip. Being shown off was nothing new to him, he knew he was an attractive specimen, but the sister had not allowed anyone violent near her pet.

“You wanted to meet a human who was not a threat, we just happened to be what the other was seeking.” Triton smirked at the anxious looking feline, “See I’m not so scary once you get to know me.”

Quatre couldn’t help but smile a little at the human, he really was not that bad at all, “No you are not…How do you plan on training me?” Since the brother did not seem to be as temperamental as the sister he was curious.

“I prefer positive reinforcement,” Triton answered simply, things that liked you did not tend to bite you. Simple logic worked well and animals and still pretty well on less rational creatures like humans.

“No collars?” Quatre asked liking the sound of positive anything, though he was not sure what the mage meant by that exactly. The sister had been decent when not in a bad mood, he could only hope the brother was similar in that respect.

Triton sneered slightly at the feline, a little of his nasty streak showing through, “I don’t need them.”

Quatre frowned as it dawned on him exactly what he meant by that, “Your gifts?”

Triton nodded, pleased the blonde was catching on, “Very good. So you like to run do you? Good so does Nightrunner.”

“What is Nightrunner?” Quatre asked, it sound like a pet but he was unsure what it was exactly, the human was a mage after all. A Wild Mage could have any sort of normal pets to something far more exotic, legal or otherwise.

Triton titled his head at the curious youth, “He would be my mount.”

“Oh…,” Quatre frowned looking away for a moment, something rideable narrowed the list a bit, “You would trust me not to run?”

“Should I not?” Triton challenged calmly, eying the feline curiously, he had said he would trust him.

Quatre shook his head, calm sounding or not he did not wish to annoy the mage, “No…I would not mind learning more for you.”

“Good,” Triton responded before turning with a growl as he glared at the door, fingers clenching.

“What is it?” Quatre asked confused by the sudden change in mood as well as the growl, humans did not growl like that.

“Skywise,” Triton turned to face the feline not explaining what that meant, or what was going on, “Stay here.”

“Why?” Quatre frowned not sure what Skywise meant, or if that was a living thing, either way he wanted to know why he was told to stay.

“Challenge has been issued and challenge shall be met,” Triton answered as he walked up to the door.

Quatre frowned as he walked up to the mage still confused, “Who? What is going on?”

Triton traced another seal tapping it before opening the door, “Mage business, it does not concern you.”

“You are going to fight aren’t you?” Quatre demanded as he followed the mage out of the room, “Why not Mistress?” She was the acting head of the clan, had she called her brother home to fight for her as well as ‘train’ him? The princess could be lazy at times but she had never appeared cowardly to him, if anything she was very bold and scary.

“I am the protector and the better mage,” Triton explained dismissively, not turning to the questioning feline. The arrangement suited him just fine, he fought while his sister handled the petty politics.

Quatre frowned not surprised by the answer, he agreed with the last statement, “Can you beat them?” He was ignored by the mage as he walked into the sunlight raising his arm for a silvery bird to land on, it tilted its head at him. Silted aqua eyes blinked at the bird as he tilted is own head at it, “Lovely.”

Triton smiled at the feline, he had a good eye for birds, “Egyptian falcon, very smart and very rare. Hello lovely, don’t mind the cat he’s harmless.” Graceful fingers caressed pale feathers as the falcon nodded, “Good girl. Stay aloft until this is over, there is no need to risk losing feathers.” Quatre watched the bird take to the air with a cry before fallowing the mage into an arena clearly designed for fighting.

“So you are Triton Bloom of the clan Bloom?” A tan man in dark clothes and a simple silver breast plate demanded scoffing. The young man was pretty and wore no armor, not much of a fighter at all.

Triton crossed his arms, frowning at the man in open annoyance, “Yes I am. Does your clan mean so little it goes unnamed, or do you always waste time with _foolish_ questions?”

The tan man snarled, “I am Sh’Kar of the Hi’Trean and you _Beast Caller_ will BURN!”

Quatre jumped back as flaming whips lashed towards them, Triton sighed lifting two fingers summoning a wall of stone to block them. Aqua gaze flowed a flick of the wrist which caused the stone wall to split and shift like a curtain, amazed by the ease in which the very earth was forced to heed the mage’s commands. “Come now _Hi’Trean_ you can surly do better than that?” Triton mocked as he flicked long bangs absently. Rock walls crumbled and surged forward meeting fist sized balls of flame head on, smoking ruble fell like rain between the two mages, “Weakling.”

Sh’Kar glared, hand blazing with flames that reflected his hate, “BASTARD!”

Quatre hissed as a stream of fire was met with another shield of stone, the heat not entirely blocked unlike the flame. Stone cracked and splintered as it shattered, pieces flying passed him before a distinct sounding crushing sound got his attention. The feline blinked at the man encased in earth up to his chin, blood dripping from his mouth and nose, “Was that necessary?”

Triton frowned at the question, he had heard it before, “Mages fight to the death, it is our way.”

“Did it hurt?” Quatre asked looking away from the bleeding head, he did not know who he had been but blood was still blood.

“No,” Triton answered evenly before looking down at his leg, gesturing the sliver of stone came free spilling his blood to the sand covered ground.

Quatre turned at the smell of fresh blood and the soft sound of stone hitting sand, eyes growing wide as he ran to the mage’s side, “High Ones you’re hurt!” The spotted youth tore a sleeve free before tying it around the wound getting a hiss of pain, “Sorry.”

“It’s all right,” Triton assured him, knelling down before the feline with a sigh, “Relax will you? I am not dying.”

“Maybe not, but you are still bleeding,” Quatre countered, he knew it had been a lucky shot but it had to hurt terribly.

“It did go all the way through,” Triton commented absently, looking down at his blood soaking into pale blue.

Quatre blinked, he did not know it had gone that deep, “Does it hurt?”

“A little,” Triton admitted closing his eyes, it was not the pain he had to worry about.

Quatre placed his hands on the mage’s shoulders, “Are you sure you are all right?”

“I’ll live,” Triton assured him resting his forehead against a pale blue shoulder with a sigh, “Relax, I have suffered worst for a victory.”

“Who are the Hi’Treans?” Quatre asked wishing to change the subject, Mistress had not mentioned them, or at least not by name.

“A fire touched clan who rather dislikes us,” Triton answered simply, the rivalry was nothing complicated to understand.

Quatre pulled the weaken human to him wrapping his arms around him, “Because your clan rules?”

Triton closed his eyes allowing the feline to do as he wished, the blonde was no threat to him, “Because they do not.”

“Well, well I see you just could not resist bleeding _again_?” Katharine eyed the feline and her brother as she came to a stop, a few of her men with her. Not at all surprised her brother was not concerned about being clawed, cats knew cats.

“Yeah,” Triton murmured not really wanting to speak to anyone just then, sighing softly he allowed his body to stop along with his mind.

“Take him already,” Katharine muttered to her men, not pleased that her brother was in such a state, again. She watched the feline release her brother before standing, pale blue and white smeared and stained with blood that was not his own. While thankful that blood had not been shed by the feline’s claws it still made her sick to see it, “Get cleaned up, I don’t want to see his blood on you.” Quatre nodded as she stormed off, perfectly happy to obey for a change.

**...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...**

A guard frowned at the feline he knew belonged to the royal family, “Shoo you can’t…”

“Leave him be,” Triton ordered voice low, clearly in no mood to repeat himself and the guards knew it.

“Sir!” Both humans said fists over their hearts as they straightened, relaxing when Triton waved a hand dismissively at them.

The other guard turned as his master walked past him, “Sir you should be…”

Triton turned his dark glare on the two guards, “I _will_ rest in my own room. Come.”

“All right,” Quatre agreed quickly, falling in beside the prince, “Should you be walking?” Clearly the guards would say no more but he had not been frowned at, he was getting use to just following the mage around.

“My leg is just fine, it just hurts a little, always does,” Triton answered, Healers could be like that, they called it a lesson. The pain would fade in a few days at most and all would be well, which meant just crushing people until tomorrow.

Quatre nodded, he could not smell any fresh blood so he let it go, “I am sorry.”

“For?” Triton asked not sure what the feline had done he felt he had to apologize for, but his mind was still a bit slow. Blood loss was annoying that way, at least nothing had been broken on top of it.

“For not staying,” Quatre answered, Mistress would be furious but he had no idea what Triton would do. Sometimes people did say stay and did not really mean it as a command it was more of a suggestion, not all humans were clear about what they wanted at times.

Triton blinked before shaking his head, “Oh…Never mind.” It was not exactly important anymore, and he had really not thought about it since.

Quatre nodded looking down, it was nice knowing disobedience was not met with harsh words. Some masters took any minor trespass as an excuse to inflict pain, the sister like the yell but had not hurt him. “Triton may I ask a favor of you?” He remembered the mage disliked titles so he tried calling him by his first name.

“I’m all ears,” Triton assured the feline curious to see what it is he wanted, curiosity almost always won.

“May I be your pet instead?” Quatre asked looking up, he preferred the brother to the sister, and knew he was the only one she would give him to.

Triton stopped, turned, and just stared at the feline not even trying to control his surprised reaction at the request, “What?!”

Quatre looked down at the question, his cheeks a little pink form embarrassment, “Mistress does not really like me and… I know you will not treat me like I am just some talking cat. I…” He trailed off as his chin was raised and he met rich eyes pleading, “I will be a good familiar…Please?”

“Shh,” Triton soothed watching oddly uncatlike eyes close, “I have no need of a servant, however, another partner would be agreeable.”

“Partner?” Quatre questioned opening his eyes, mages used created races as tools not treat them as equals. Normal humans kept animals as pets and beasts of labor, mages just had a different type of labor for their beasts to perform.

Triton nodded, guessing what the feline was thinking, “Yes. Do you want a master?” Some people enjoyed being controlled, perhaps the feline was just use to it.

Quatre shook his head, he was not a house cat after all, “No but mages…I am sorry, I keep forgetting you are not like most mages.” Generalizing could become a nasty habit but the humans around all seemed to agree on certain things.

Triton smiled at the feline, it took time to get use to his odd ways, “I won’t hold it against you, promise.”

“Sir?” An older man asked, looking a little nervous as he eyed the feline, he was clearly not human.

“Oh what now?” Triton muttered as he turned to face the human, what was it with them today anyway?

“Sir?” The man asked not sure what was going on, but sure he had just interrupted something.

Triton sighed, mentally praying for the patience he normally had in spades, “Just tell me and go.”

“Your sister wants you,” The man informed him as the prince reached for a doorknob, long titles would likely just annoy the young man.

“Then she can come to me,” Triton opened the door before turning to Quatre, “Coming?” Quatre glanced at the open door but did not move from where he stood in front of it. “You can go in, I don’t mind,” Triton assured him walking up behind him. It was rude to just enter another's room unless you were a maid or certain other class of servant, Quatre had very good manners.

Quatre was sure the mage did not but he did, and he could not help it, “I…”

Triton placed a hand on the feline’s shoulder feeling it tense, “Quatre relax it’s only me.” Quatre bit his lip trying to relax, his kind did not enter a mage’s room lightly, it went against everything they were taught. “Oh enough,” Triton muttered shoving the feline through the door way, meeting a dark teal glare with his own even stare, “Do not block doorways, it’s rude.”

Quatre blinked as he calmed down, remembering the mage who owned this room was not like the ones in stories, “Triton?”

Triton sighed at the blonde as he reached behind his back absently closing the door, “I said relax so…why so jumpy.”

Quatre looked down, “I would prefer the Mistress does not yell.” It was true, and he did not want to tell the other why he had frozen, he trusted the mage, but he was still a mage.

Triton chuckled at the thought, “You and me both my friend, dare to dream, but this is my room _not_ hers.”

Quatre opened his mouth to say something, only to close it when the door opened and the sister frowned at her brother. “All better?” Katharine asked ignoring the feline, he was clean and so of little interest or concern just then.

Triton sighed as he slipped off his boots, not in the mood to get in a fight with her just then, “Tried and swore, nothing new.”

“Don’t remind me,” Katharine muttered before turning to the feline, frowning at him for a moment. “And just _where_ is his collar?” She loved her little brother but she swore he did things just to annoy her.

“Gone,” Triton answered, he had wondered how long it would take her to notice it was gone, not that long in the end.

“Gone?” Katharine demanded, she knew her brother would remove it sooner or later, but this was ridiculous.

Triton turned to face his sister, disagreements were nothing new between them, “Yes gone. I do not need one to control him.”

Katharine eyed her brother before glancing at the nervous looking spotted youth, “You want him don’t you?” Quatre fidgeted under a violet stare before she turned it on her brother not even getting a blink, he found those green eyes more terrifying then well known violet. “And he wants you?”

“You know how selective felines are,” Triton reminded his sister, not the least bit disturbed by the suggestive question. Quatre had requested he take him from his sister and he saw no reason not to.

“True,” Katharine allowed, her brother was as good at using logic as he was a sword, “Very well if you want him then enjoy your new pet.”

“Don’t worry Sister I will,” Triton assured her with a smirk, “Now you wanted?”

“Only to see that you were all right oh sharp tongued one, and as always you are,” Katharine turned to Quatre. “Feline see he rests, master or not I do outrank him.”

Triton frowned, crossing his arms he narrowed his eyes in mock annoyance, “Nice to see I am trusted by my own blood.”

“I _do_ know you Brother,” Katharine reminded him taking his chin, he was a good man even if he did drive her crazy sometimes. “And you are almost as much a feline as your new pet. You are also an audacious male and my baby brother.”

Triton chuckled, he had heard her call him a feline many times, and it was not just the eyes, “And you worry too much.”

“You worry too little,” Katharine countered stroking his cheek, he was all she had left in the world, and she loved him all the more since she had nothing to share that love with.

Triton smiled taking her hand from his face, “I will stay put, I promise.”

“Good,” Katharine gently kissed his cheek, he would stay put unless he had a very good reason to fight. “Rest well Kitten.”

Quatre watched her go, he had never seen her affectionate with anyone before, “It must be nice having kin.”

Triton turned at the comment, he only really had his sister left but it was, “Don’t you?”

“I do not remember,” Quatre admitted looking down, he wanted to say yes, to know someone besides the forest eyed mage cared what happen to him.

“Remember?” Triton asked frowning at him, if he had been injured Katharine would have called him sooner.

Quatre sighed as he sat down on the foot of the bed, hands folding in his lap, “Other than being caught and sold I do not remember much.” He turned away from the mage, this was why his kind did not trust humans let alone mages, “I know it is a spell of some kind.” The blonde youth turned when a gentle hand touched his shoulder as the human sat down behind him.

“Was Katharine cruel?” Triton asked softly, he knew his sister could be harsh, but she was not a bad person really.

“No, only cold,” Quatre assured the mage as he laid a clawed hand over the human's slighter darker one, “Not like you, and I do not think it is only because of your gifts.”

“Oh?” Triton asked relived about his sister and curious about the feline’s theories, many people had one or more about him.

“I think you would like animals even if you had no gifts at all,” Quatre answered, the mage who looked so like his own kind, but was still human, pure human.

Triton shrugged, he had no way of knowing one way or the other, “Perhaps.”

“Triton you need to rest,” Quatre reminded him, understanding why his sister worried so about him. He really did seem to worry about anything but himself, it was kind of nice to see a royal who was not self-important.

“I am, aren’t I?” Triton asked tilting his head, he was sitting down and talking was not going to kill him.

“You are but, shouldn’t you sleep?” Quatre was not sure how quickly mages could heal on their own, “I mean all that energy and blood.”

Triton smiled leaning closer to the worried feline, he really did seem to worry too much, “I’m fine now Quatre.”

Quatre frowned at him confused, “You’re weak I can feel it…why?”

“You’re a predator Quatre, sensing weakness is simple instinct,” Triton reminded him, fine with the feline knowing he was still drained, he was harmless.

“I’m not a very good one,” Quatre protested softly, his feline side may be one but his human side was not.

“A mage fight is for mages alone,” Triton knew the blonde felt some guilt over just standing there but he was no mage, even if his race had been created by them.

Quatre nodded but took little comfort from that simple truth, “Will you sleep if I leave?”

“I trust you Quatre,” Triton assured him, looking down at the delicate looking claws resting on his skin, he had no fear of them.

Quatre smiled touched, “I know Triton, but I am hungry, and you do need to sleep.” It meant a lot the mage would trust him asleep and weak, but he still heard the nagging voice of warning, a voice he wanted to silence.

Triton smiled slipping his hand from under Quatre’s, “Go if you need to, I will be here.”

“I won’t wake you?” Quatre asked not sure how sensitive the mage's powers were, he wanted him to rest and he did not wish to hinder that.

Triton smiled shaking his head, the feline was almost as bad as his sister, “Cat’s are quite.”

Quatre smiled at the gentle teasing, he preferred it to the sister’s comments, “I will return then.”

Triton smiled as he stretched out, folding his arms behind his head, “Take your time, I am not planning on dying in the near future.”

Quatre turned smirking as he had seen the mage do, “You had better not, planning to or otherwise.”

**...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...**

And this is the end…how sad, feel free to read the rest of the Feline Series, all their summaries contain part of the ‘Feline Series’ in them so they are easy to fine. Hope you enjoyed it. As always review if you liked it, or even if you don’t, you really should know which by now the fic is over. Until next time kitty says ja ne.


	2. Making Friends

This fic has not gotten the reviews I had hoped for, it happens, but that does mean I will ignore it while updating the other fics in the 'Feline Series'. As long as I have the muse and even a few enjoy the story I will update it, however long it may take. I have about half of a chapter 3 written out for this fic, both 'Pet' and 'Once Upon A Time' have at least 2-3 more chapters written out. The 'Feline Series' will most likely be updated in another wave like this one, perhaps in a different order. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter, if not I am sorry.

**WarNinGs** : Not really much different from last chapters

**Aishi Say**

“ _It's been my experience that the prejudices people feel about each other disappear when they get to know each other._ _ **”**_

Kirk to Elaan TOS/ “Elaan of Troyious”, yes I watch too much Star Trek...so Damn quotable.

**2...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...2**

Quatre sighed softly as he walked back into the mage's room. Furry ears shifted, listening to the quite night sounds through the open window, mixing with the soft whisper of light cloth fluttering in the gentle summer breeze. Sniffing he walked up to the large canopy bed curious, Mistress kept her window closed at night. Sitting down he glanced at the sleeping prince blinking at his hair. Auburn hair shifted in the pale moonlight as the human turned his head. Quatre leaned down fingering a freed lock, amazed by its softness, he had never really touched human hair before. The faint sound of clawtips on stone drew his attention from the sleeping human to a large owl, its black feathers marked with sliver marks rather then he other way around, “Magiced?” The owl cocked its head hooting softly before taking off, “What?”

“He won't harm you,” Triton assured the feline, owls were good at startling people magical or not.

“Triton, I'm sorry I didn't...” Quatre began apologizing sure he had disturbed the human’s sleep and was about to get into trouble.

“You didn't wake me,” Dark eyes open with with a sleepy smile, “Nightfall was just checking in. You are not exactly suppose to be here, my friends worry.”

“That I'd hurt you?” Quatre did not like the idea of anyone thinking he was a threat, even if they were just magiced animals. He did not even want to think about the fact he was not suppose to be where he was, even if he was invited.

“Oh he's just paranoid, it's kind of an owl thing,” Triton was use to the owl's overly alert state of mind.

“Did he wake you?” Quatre did not know much about owls other then people either feared or revered them in myths, he had no real opinion on them either way.

“Short of, what?” Triton asked noting the feline's frown, he looked thoughtful rather then distressed.

“I've never really felt safe around humans,” Quatre answered softly, he was use to humans not being overly friendly, Mistress did not allow anyone to be overly friendly with the servants.

“Well Katharine claims I'm not one,” Triton knew how the feline felt, not all of his friends were liked by the masses.

Quatre smiled at the comment, “Maybe you aren't.”

“mmm...very funny,” Triton murmured, he had been teased about he feline nature for as long as he could remember.

“I enjoy amusing you,” Quatre did find the human's smiling charming, and his playful nature was very feline.

Triton smiled at the spotted youth, he was rather endearing, “How sweet.”

Quatre smiled again, the sleepy human was adorable, “Sleepy?”

“mm hm,” Triton murmured as he shifted, still awake enough to follow what the feline was saying.

Quatre nodded, as content as the prince sounded it would be best to let him get some sleep. He had no doubt if Mistress saw him tried she would be most displeased, he had no desire to annoy the princess anytime soon, “I'll go.”

Triton frowned, hand reaching out to stop the feline, “Stay.”

Quatre blinked down at the clawless hand resting on his own, “Triton?”

“It's all right, just stay,” Triton did not mind the feline being there at all.

Quatre frowned but nodded, even though dark eyes were closed and so could not possibly see the gesture, “Are you asleep?” Triton sighed softly and the feline smiled at the sleeping human, he was far more trusting of him then Mistress had ever been. “Sweet dreams Master.”

**2...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...2**

A dark ear twitched at the chirping of morning birds, clawed fingers brushed something warmer then bedding and the feline half sat up. Triton smirked at the half awake feline frowning slightly down at him, “Morning.”

“Good morning,” Quatre responded relaxing when his brain caught up, the prince had asked him to stay last night, and did not seem to have changed his mind. The human was perfectly calm, and mostly awake, “How are you?”

“Feeling very lazy,” Triton answered, more then happy to just lay about for a while longer.

Quatre smiled at the content mage, he did not dislike the idea of staying here a bit longer, “It is nice here.”

“Did I wake you?” The feline did not seem to have minded having his golden hair stroked while sleeping, that did not mean that it had not disturbed his sleeping.

“No the birds,” Quatre answered, he had not noticed the human’s slowly moving fingers until the chirping birds had drawn his attention. “Why did you want me to stay?” The feline was not worried about being attacked, if that had been the human's intention he would not still be talking to him as he was.

Triton frowned slightly, guessing where the feline's mind had to have wondered, “Do you have a room?” Quatre shook his head, looking away slightly, “Want one?”

“I can have one?” Quatre asked not sure what else to say, Mistress had not let him have much telling him he would be treated differently when he learned to behave.

Triton smirked, the feline would learn in time, “Even pets have their own places.”

“Yes...near yours?” Quatre wanted to stay near the mage, he was not frightening or threatening, at least not to him.

“mm...hm,” Triton agreed, he already knew the room he would give the feline, it had a lovely view and connected to his own chambers.

Quatre smiled lowering his head back to the human’s shoulder, eyes closing at the gentle petting. “Your other friends must love you,” Purring the feline snuggled a bit closer, he could get use to this very quickly.

Triton chuckled, the purring was adorable, “Perhaps.” All teasing aside he was glad the feline felt comfortable around him, Wild Mages could make even animals nervous. Head turned when the feline jumped at a sudden raptor cry, it was a rather starling sound. “Relax Kitten,” Triton teased as he slipped out of bed, fitting a leather cuff to his arm as he walked up to the window. A large golden hawk landed on his raised arm. Wicked looking beak tugged on a lose lock of gold kissed hair as if chiding the human. “I can sleep in if I want to Silly Bird.”

Quatre frowned at the bird curious, it was a lovely creature even if it was common unlike the owl from last night, “Who is this?”

“Suntoucher, she worries when I sleep in,” Triton answered lightly stroking her feathers, birds did not enjoy being petted like felines but she enjoyed the light touch well enough.

“I have feeling she has reason to,” Quatre comment arms crossing, he had no doubt Triton did not always sleep in just because he was feeling lazy like this morning.

“ _Don't_ encourage her,” Triton warned with mock seriousness, at least the feline seemed to like his flock.

Quatre smiled innocently as he walked up behind the mage, watching those nasty claws dig into the leather cuff rather then the softer human flesh beneath, “Why not?”

Triton frowned, turning to look over his shoulder, “See if I scratch your ears again, and you, go kill a rabbit.” Suntoucher screeched at him before taking to the air again, seemly content the mage was fine. Triton nodded to himself before turning his head slightly so Quatre could hear him a bit better, “We'll see to your room after food.”

“Triton?” Quatre was not thinking about that just then, not that did not sound like a good plan.

“Hm?” Triton murmured as he removed the cuff, his room was one of the few rooms his winged friends would enter.

“I...you make a very nice pillow,” Quatre answered, tone a bit teasing, he had enjoyed the human’s warmth.

Triton chuckled at the comment that would get most people hissed at, “I try. Go get cleaned up I'll meet you shortly.”

“All right Master,” Quatre bowed his head before turning, he was fine with following the mage's practical orders.

Triton turned to reminded the spotted youth he did not have to address him so formally but he was already gone. Shrugging the prince removed his shirt, there was always later to remind him of such things.

**2...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...2**

“Sure whatever keeps you around for a while,” Katharine shrugged as she laid her cheek on her right fist, legs crossing.

“Love you too,” Triton teased right back, arms folding on the table, banter was second nature to them both.

“Of course you do,” Katharine reminded her bother patting his head, he would always be her baby brother. “Try not to kill anyone today hm? I’m going shopping.”

“For?” Triton asked, not sure if she was doing personal shopping or resupplying.

“There's a list, need anything?” Katharine knew her brother preferred to take care of himself, but since she was going anyway it did not hurt to ask.

“I'm fine, Quatre?” Triton turned his attention to the spotted youth who had remained rather quite during the earlier conversation, he did not know what the feline might require.

“So am I,” Quatre did not really need anything, material things were a human obsession he did not share.

Katharine nodded at the feline before drawling out a, “Right.” Reaching out she toyed with her a still lose lock of her brother's hair. “Feeling lazy today Brother Dear?”

Triton smirked at the red head, she had always enjoyed playing with his bangs, “So?”

“You look so pretty with it down,” Katharine teased smiling, her brother really was a pretty kitty.

Triton frowned slightly before sipping his drink, “Prettier than you?” Quatre hid a grin behind his own mug, tapping Triton's leg with his foot he nodded getting a smirk from the mage.

“Please, no mater how _pretty_ you are I am _gorgeous_ ,” Katharine reminded her brother as she stood with a flick of her wavy hair. “Behave and enjoy spoiling your little kitty witty.”

Quatre frowned at the retreating princess, turning his attention to the remaining prince. “Ignore her, she always hates it when her pets like me better.” Triton could guess what that frown was about, the blonde had told him a little about his time here.

“She could be nicer,” Quatre had not minded her much when she was in a good mood, or had simply ignored him as owners sometimes did. It was only when she was in a bad mood and she raged that she was so very unpleasant, he had yet to see such behavior from the brother.

“Princess are either sweet or spoiled, it is just the way of things,” Triton was generalizing but that was irreverent,

Quatre frowned slightly, seemed logical if not simplified to him, “You act like the princes from stories, all noble and kind.”

“My nobility is a circumstance of my birth, my mage rank I had to earn.” Triton was fine with being a prince, being defined by that fact alone he was not.

Quatre nodded, the mage did seem to dislike titles more then then his sister, “Is it true you can understand any animal?” What he knew of Wild Magic was myth and stories, Mistress had told him very little though it all seemed to be true.

“Yes, even half humans like you,” Triton had met a few who did not care to speak any human tongues, not that he entirely blamed them for their dislike of humans.

“I can only understand other cats,” Quatre admitted, it did not surprise him but he liked the idea of being able to understand other animals.

“Cats are often very opinionated,” Triton commented, it made perfect sense to him Quatre could understand other felines and nothing else.

“Like you?” Quatre teased, he was curious about the mage's gifts and this was an interesting conversation so far.

Triton chuckled, “There are many feline comments with my name attached, that is but one.”

Quatre smiled at the green eyed human, his dark eyes as mysterious as his gifts were, “I can imagine. There must be many stories about you.”

“Oh?” Triton was curious to hear the feline's logic, he had an interesting way of looking at things.

“A handsome mage prince you must be very popular...aren't you?” Quatre knew that much about human hierarchy, and he was close enough to human to find humans attractive.

Triton sighed, chin resting on the back of his left hand, “And if I am?”

“Where is your mate?” Quatre had not heard or seen anyone get that close to the mage save his sister, and their closeness was normal.

“My mate?” Triton chuckled shaking his head at the feline who looked lost, “I have none, nor am I looking for one.”

“Why?” Quatre did not understand, Triton was kind he saw no reason why the human should be alone.

“Most see my rank not me, just as you are judged by humans. I have no interest in shallow humans, and they have too much interest in me.” Triton preferred to avoid such people, his rank allowed him to do so for the most part.

“Isn't that lonely?” Quatre was use to being alone, he did not really enjoy it very much.

“I have friends and family so no...I wonder if you do?” Triton titled his head, while mostly human the feline could still have siblings and parents out there, somewhere.

Quatre bit his lip, he had been thinking about that as well, “And if I do?”

Triton frowned slightly at the nervous expression, “I am not changing you to a wall am I?”

Quatre shook his head, the prince hardly gave him orders even, “I couldn't just go...you are my friend.”

Triton smiled reassuringly at the spotted youth, “Sweet Quatre going home will not change that.”

“It won't?” Quatre wanted to believe that, he rather enjoyed having a friend now that he had one.

“Why would it?” Triton asked resting his cheek on his fist, “There is no law saying I cannot release you.”

“And if there were?” Quatre asked curious, he trusted the mage but he still wanted to hear his answer.

“Wild Mages either control or befriend and I do not control so what do you think?” Triton did not care to order anyone about like some sort of god, soldiers in battle aside.

“Can you get away with that?” Quatre liked the mage's answer, his logic was also rather sound.

Triton smirked slightly at the question, “Those of high rank can do as they please, and I am of such a rank.”

Quatre frowned slightly, “Isn't wrong to use your rank to get your way?”

“Not when it helps people,” Triton answered evenly, he used his power to protect not control and that was the way he liked it.

“I guess so...am I people?” Quatre knew to many he was a pet or a tool but Triton was not most, not that he minded the good humored teasing.

“You are to me,” Triton was a Wild Mage, he connected with animals without having to try, humans were another mater.

Quatre smiled touched, the honesty in the mage's voice was comforting, the sister did not seem to enjoy lying either, “You are a strange human.”

Triton smirked at the smiling feline, he had a cute smile, “You have _no_ idea.”

“Wait, where are you going?” Quatre asked when the mage stood, he had given no order to stay or follow, not even a playful one.

“Outside, coming?” Triton asked turning from the door, the feline was free to follow or not as he choose.

“A warning would have been nice,” Quatre informed the human as he walked up to the human, outside did sound nice.

Triton just smirked at the feline, he was adorable when pretending to be annoyed, “You'll learn.”

**2...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...2**

“Beautiful.” Quatre whispered touching a tree who's trunk were living examples of the knotwork style favored in this part of the world. He did not know how they came into style but he did find them pleasing, it was a little strange to see it in such a form. Turning to the mage behind him he smiled, “You can shape trees?”

“Oh this isn't my handiwork, it was my mother's,” Triton answered, smiling slightly at the curious feline.

“They are amazing, I have never seen such a delicate use of power,” Quatre was already in love with eh grove of flowering trees.

“We don't always throw rocks at people,” Triton reminded the feline in a teasing tone, even if it often felt that way.

“You do it so well,” Quatre praised with mock enthusiasm, he knew the mage enjoyed being teased like this. The only person he had ever heard talk to Mistress like that was Triton, family could often get away with such things.

“Oh enough,” Triton half ordered half laughed as he gestured dismissively at the feline, he had picked up friendly banter pretty quick.

Quatre turned smiling, watching long framing bangs shift slightly in the breeze as dark eyes turned skyward with a smile. Looking up as well the feline noted the dark silhouette and grinned, flying has always looked like fun. Shaking his head he walked along the flowering trees enjoying their scent, his sense of smell was better then the average human's. He had never seen this place before and he wondered if the sister disliked it, or if she simply had not trusted him not to run. Turning back around he sighed debating on just asking. Katharine had not mentioned either parent, and Triton's tone had betrayed nothing. “hm...”

“What?” Triton asked when he heard the feline murmur something, it had not sounded like his name.

“Just thinking,” Quatre answered, still not sure how he should go about asking.

“Anything worth sharing?” Triton was curious as any cat by nature, and the feline was interesting.

“Can you do this?” Quatre asked gesturing at the trees lining the path they were sort of walking on. The high stone walls were lined with dark green bushes heavy with roses of red and pinks.

Triton frowned slightly before sighing, “Never tried.”

“All you do is fight, don't you?” Quatre asked not sounding all that pleased with the idea. The mage had been so kind to him he did not like the idea of him living such a violent dangerous life.

“Mostly, when not training with one master or other,” Triton was not well trained in magical, armed, and unarmed combat styles because he did not study them seriously.

“Is that why you were gone?” Quatre had not been there for that long but had only heard bits of stories about the brother. The servants seemed to like him, even if they feared mages as many giftless humans did.

“Yes, Katharine prefers to have trainers brought here,” Triton had not cared for that since he was a child.

“I am sure you could,” Quatre was not surprised that the sister preferred to have things brought to her while the brother preferred to hunt.

“Oh?” Triton prompted, not sure what the feline meant by his response.

“It must take a lot of power and control to create something like this place, as well as a gentle touch.” Quatre knew shaping and controlling living things was harder then dead, it was the main reason not all Earth gifted mages could also control plants. He had learned a few things listening to servants and the mages who came by.

“You have good instincts,” Triton watched the feline as he examined the pale petals of the trees they had been talking about.

“I'm right?!” Quatre turned blinking at the mage, he was had not been expecting to learn so much about mages.

Triton chuckled at the surprised feline touched blonde, “Yes fool, even giftless humans can pick up on such things.”

Quatre frowned slightly at the mage, even though he was teasing what he had said could still be insulting if the feline chose to take it that way. “Isn't bad when someone learns your secrets?”

“It is a simple truth, besides your kind cannot perform magic.” Triton did not rely on mere tricks, and any mage who did was unworthy of the title.

“I am magic...if I could I doubt I would be very good.” Quatre had considered what having powers would be like, he imagined most without them had at some point.

Triton tilted his head at the feline, he had met mages with similar mindsets before, even Healers could learn to fight, “Why is that?”

“I cannot hurt people like you can...forgive me I...,” Quatre trailed off sure he was about to see the mage's temper first hand.

Triton held up his hands to calm the nervous feline, “It's true. Magic is a weapon as well as a tool. I can create and destroy, and I have done both in my time.”

“To protect sometimes violence is necessary,” Quatre had seen the mage kill but he knew the human was not evil, he had not enjoyed killing the other mage, it simply did not bother him very much.

“And sometimes it's just my temper,” Triton knew his temper, keeping it in check was best for all those around him, more so those who would spark it.

Quatre had heard a few stories about the sibling's tempers, he had only seen a few hints of the sister's beyond her yelling. “You are still only human, despite what powers you might wield.”

Triton smirked a little at the feline's genuine reassurances, he really was sweet, “You've never seen me mad.”

“Well no,” Quatre admitted, pleased the mage was not upset, he had a feeling upset would be bad.

“Bloom tempers are legendary for a reason,” Triton knew his sister was more flash then flames but when pushed she was as dangerous as he was.

“I can imagine, I do know your sister,” Quatre reminded the mage with a playful grin, her lungs had to have a legend or two attached to them.

Triton sneered at the playful remark, he had no idea, “Mine's far worst.”

“Oh...you're calmer,” Quatre was not going to doubt the mage, even if he was only teasing him a little.

Triton chuckled at the feline's assessment of his temperament, “I try, come.”

Quatre smiled as he moved to the human's side before they started walking again, “More stories?”

“If you wish I know a few,” Triton offered, he did not mind playing storyteller, even if it was not something he was often called on to do.

“Good,” Quatre took the mage's arm happily, “Tell me something with a happy ending.”

**2...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...2**

Quatre smiled, half opening his eyes watching white petals dance in the gentle breeze, before lifting his head turning. A giant bat winged wolf slowly approached, snow white fur marked with navy blue markings. Quatre crouched hissing at the strange beast in challenge, blinking at a smirk like expression, “What?”

“Relax feline I am on your side,” The large monster assured the feline amused, something bigger the a war horse did not fear something the size of a small human.

“My Side?” Quatre demanded, he had never made friends with monsters in the past, even if it was not an evil looking one.

“Do you not stand with the Bloom clan?” The wolf asked titling his head at the feline touched youth, expression still smirking and amused. “If not then just _what_ were you doing just now?”

Quatre blushed, “I...just what are you?” He knew mages often had strange beasts around them but this wolf was not something that could easily be trotted around.

“His attack dog,” The wolf answered nodding his head at the mage behind the feline.

“You're no dog,” Quatre reminded the monster evenly, its coyness rather feline.

“He's a lubat, and more intimidating then a griffin,” Triton answered ignoring Quatre's slight jump.

“You should change you clan's crest,” The lupbat reminded the mage with his usual smugness.

Triton smirked, “You'd love that. So Windfang being nice to Quatre?” The feline looked up when is shoulders were loosely hugged.

“Of course Alpha,” Windfang assured the mage with a bow of his head, “But he is awfully jumpy.”

Triton nodded, Windfang was playful but loyal, “He's new and you are very big.”

“And beautiful,” Quatre praised, now that he was sure Windfang was friendly he could admire him.

Windfang sat up proudly, as smug looking as any spoiled house cat, “Oh I like him.”

“So do I,” Triton agreed as he walked around the feline and up to the lupat, scratching his white chest when he came to a stop.

“I heard from Suntoucher you had returned so I decided to welcome you back, after all most of your teachers do not allow pets.” Windfang understood why, mage studies were full of breakable items, and many would love to get their hands on something like him.

The large beast lowered his head and gently nuzzled the human, as affectionate as any large dog. A prize for any mage but loyal to Triton because of respect not fear or spells, “I missed you too silly beast.”

Windfang chuckled at the mage who was very good with his hands, “How could you not? Now tell me about your new cat?”

**2...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...2**

“Oh that overgrown puppy is back hm?” Katharine commented not looking up from the scroll in her lap.

“Yes Mistress,” Quatre answered, use to her talking at him as much as to him.

“You know Quatre I am surprised my brother is so taken with you.” Katharine frowned at the report for a moment before making a note to herself.

Quatre frowned, he did not see what was so strange about a Wild Mage taking to animals, “Why is that?”

“Oh just the first Beastial he ever met he decapitated,” Katharine answered absently, frowning at a second scroll for a moment before going back to the first. “It was a cat too, bigger spots then yours.”

“Leopard or jaguar, both are very dangerous,” Quatre supplied, this part of the world was very pretty but it was no jungle, not that he minded.

“Ah, but not you, no you are just a new pet.” Katharine was being a bit cruel but the feline had to learn sooner or later.

Quatre frowned at the princess not amused, “I am _not_ his pet.”

Katharine looked up at the frowning feline, “Kitten he needs no leash to bind you to him anymore then he needs one for Fluffy outside. His very nature is to bend nature, the very earth around him, to his will, and his will is a _nasty_ one.”

“Your brother orders very infrequently,” Quatre herd come more often then anything else, which was the command humans used to tell animals they wanted them at their sides. Since he did not mind being within arms reach of the mage he was fine with it mostly, he still had an uneasy moment now and then.

Katharine sighed softly, “Sounds like him. My charming little brother needs not always order to get his way either, I always envied him that. Can you refuse him?”

“I have no reason to,” Quatre could trust Triton's intentions, he had no reason to fear the mage or his powers.

“Yet,” Katharine added, the feline was right about her brother not being a threat to him, but that did mean he was entirely safe to be around.

“Yet?” Quatre could not see Triton being his enemy unless his sister was threatened, an instance he could hardly blame Triton for.

“You'll understand later for now shoo, I have work to do and you are missing all the fun.” Katharine had given the blonde something to think over and now she was done playing.

Quatre frowned but bowed his head and walked away as ordered, he had much to think on now, ' _Triton...'_

**2...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...2**

Quatre smiled when he found the mage he had been seeking since leaving the princess to her work, whatever that might be. Triton was watching the birds overhead, possibly talking with as well, as Windfang dozed behind him. The center piece of the grove was four oaks merged into one giant tree, it's branches knotworked and curved so the leaves made a roof from the sun and rain. A door like gap was shaped at four points, all and all very impressive. The feline had parted from Triton's company when he had been summoned after one story, it was nice the mage was still outside, far away from other humans. “hm?”

“I wondered how long you would be gone,” Triton called down to the curious looking feline.

“Not all that long,” Quatre was use to the princess calling him to her just to talk mostly to herself, or at least acting like that was what she was doing.

“You are allowed up here,” Triton informed the feline lazily, eyes closing.

Quatre debated for a moment before leaping, landing lightly and walking up to the prince, “You could have called to me.” Any with Wild Magic could call an animal with their mind rather then words, he was curious to hear what the mage's mind sounded like.

“So could you,” Triton reminded the feline with a humans form and intelligence.

Quatre frowned down at the mage who was leaning against the dozing lupat, arms folded, ankles crossed, “I can't...”

“Can to, well to me anyway,” Triton was not all that surprised Quatre had not considered that, he was still learning.

Quatre crouched down, considering what the mage had said and what it meant, “I can?”

Triton nodded, “You are part beast so yes, my gifts work on you just fine.”

“Can you make any beast obey?” Quatre wanted to know, the sister had hinted as much, but he wanted to hear it from the brother.

“Sure, sit,” Triton teased, Quatre was adorable when he was as curious as a child.

Quatre frowned at the mage, he likely would not get a serious answer to that question anytime soon, “Very funny.”

Triton smiled opening his eyes, “Aw how cute.”

“You are impossible,” Quatre half halfheartedly muttered, still not entirely use to humans who were not threats to him.

“Your point?” Triton asked closing his eyes, the feline was getting use to being trusted and unbound.

Quatre crossed his arms, looking away, “You're still a better master then your sister.”

“Spoiled as a child,” Triton reminded the feline unconcerned with his comment.

Quatre frowned a little, not surprised Triton did not take the criticism of his sister personally, “Weren't you?”

Triton sighed softly, “Never really took.”

Quatre yelped when a long tail knocked him off balance and right into Triton, “Sorry.”

“No worries you're light, Fang behave,” Triton knew the lupat had done that on purpose, too much time around him had put a bit of cat in to the large mostly wolf creature.

“Cats should have better balance,” Windfang reminded his mage friend use to the idle threat banter, the siblings enjoyed using it.

“Fang.” Triton warned, use to the lubat being a bit willful, he was no better.

“I'll go back to sleep now,” Windfang assured his friend with a grin as he closed his eyes.

Quatre looked down at Triton's turned away face, smiling when dark eyes met his own. Reaching out he trailed claw tips down an angled cheek watching those dark eyes close again. Leaning close he smirked as he had seen the human do, “Is that safe?”

Triton smiled keeping his eyes closed, “I trust you Quatre, besides you're not a killer.”

“I do not want to be,” Quatre was a predator just like humans were, but killing for food or safety was not the same thing.

“I know, I'll kill for you,” Triton assured the blonde, it was what he did.

“Triton?” Quatre had never had anyone offer him anything like that, he was not sure how to respond.

Triton shifted slightly, “It's all right, I don't mind.”

“I do,” Quatre protested, “I can't ask you to...”

“You're not asking, I'm telling,” Triton corrected before yawning, “I know, I know.”

“Know what?” Quatre asked frowning at the mage who's eyes were still closed.

“You're frowning at me,” Triton did not need to see the feline to know that, most anyone would be.

“How could you say that?” Quatre already knew Triton was the protector of his clan, offering to kill for him was something he had done for his sister,

“I've taken life many times, you don't have to,” Triton had killed human and monster and would kill more before his time came to end.

Quatre looked down, he had seen the mage kill once already, fast and inescapable. “I am a predator.”

“Not a killer...don't become one,” Triton was fine with killing so others did not have.

Quatre did not want to become a killer, and neither mages wanted it either, “Why?”

“You'll lose some of that childlike innocence I love in you,” Triton answered opening his eyes again.

“You are not so cold,” Quatre assured the mage, his pale hands were resting on the human's chest feeling the calm heartbeat against his palms.

“Perhaps. I know you would kill to protect, but I I would rather you not have to.” Triton knew he was practical, a monster was debatable.

Quatre could not really argue with the human's assessment, “As would I.”

“Good then we are in agreement,” Triton sat up slowly, allowing Quatre to get off of him without being shoved away. Getting to his feet he turned his attention to the lupat he knew had not gone back to sleep just yet, “Enjoy yourself Fang.”

Wingfang raised his head, bowing it to the two legged pair, “Always Alpha, Quatre.”

Quatre nodded back to the lubat, he was not all that scary once he got to use to him, “Goodbye.”

**2...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...2**

“Breather Dear...where _is_ that man?” Katharine frowned when she saw the feline and not his new master.

Quatre turned when the red haired princess enter the room, “He just said to wait here, I did not ask...sorry.”

Katharine shook her head with a sigh, “Oh don't be, that man does _whatever_ he wants and just never think about anyone else.”

“I was only gone five minuets Sister,” Triton reminded his sibling from behind her, a half smirk on his face.

“Wear a bell, your new cat makes more noise then you,” Katharine was use to half chiding, half yelling, or half teasing her brother often.

“No, so checking up on me again?” Triton asked folding his arms, shoulder resting against the door frame.

“Diana said you were working, Kitty been good?” Katharine cooed, if Quatre was going to be staying around then he would have to get use to how the siblings bantered.

“I spoil all my partners you know that,” Triton was not worry about Quatre getting into much trouble, he was a very cautious feline.

Katharine rolled her eyes, “Well amuse yourself however you wish, as long as you don't hurt yourself.”

Triton chuckled at his sister's comment, “You're in a good mood...why?”

“Oh just going on a little trip to see Noin, I haven't seen her since you left.” Katharine was not about to leave some semi-known relative in charge for more then a few days when she could leave everything in her brother's loyal and capable hands.

Triton nodded, his sister may act aloof but she took her responsibilities to their people very seriously, “Send my best.”

“Of coursed I will Kitten, she adores you almost as she does me.” Katharine had been pleased to see her friend and brother getting along so well. She had made friends with the other lady while her brother had been learning some Wild Mage trick or two.

Triton smiled, he enjoyed Noin's company very much, “She's interesting.”

“That she is,” Katharine agreed, unlady like ladies had to stick together, and anyone who made her brother laugh was welcome in their lives. “Now have fun while I'm gone.”

“Wait Sis,” Triton called stopping the redhead as she moved to walk past him.

“Yes Brother Dear?” Katharine was fine with waiting a few moments to see what her brother wanted.

“Who did you buy Quatre from?” Triton had not asked much about how she had gotten his new friend.

Katharine smirked, she could not help teasing him sometimes knowing he was no better., “Want to get him a little friend?”

“Something like that,” Triton answered not even bating an eye at the smirk he would punch anyone not a friend for using on him.

“Arrather knows the trackers so ask him. Be good now,” Katharine was not concerned about what Triton would buy, he would never do anything to endanger her.

Triton nodded, he would have a talk with Arrather soon enough, “I will Sister.” Quatre watched his former mistress hold her brother tightly and smiled, she could be be sweet. Sitting down on the bed the feline watched the princess walk out. “You have one and we'll find them.”

“Triton?” Quatre asked turning to the mage, mind reading was not a power he thought the human possessed.

Triton turned to look over his shoulder, “I don't need powers to know what you're thinking.”

“Maybe...I'm sorry,” Quatre still did not know if he was just easy to read right now, or if the mage could read his mind, it really did not matter.

“What for?” Triton asked titling his head at the blonde, he had not done anything remotely wrong since he had met him.

“Making you feel bad,” Quatre answered looking up at the human who always seemed to have such gentleness in his eyes. “You can't help me right now, and knowing that upsets you.”

“That is not your fault,” Triton reminded the feline, where did all this guilt come from?

“Yes it is,” Quatre protested, he knew Triton was right about it not being his fault in a malicious way, but it was still his fault.

Triton frowned at the feline, cats were not known for guilt like canines, “A little frustration is worth knowing you so stop thinking like that.”

“You are talented,” Quatre did not specify if he meant reading him or knowing what to say, he was not sure there was much of a difference.

“I know people,” Triton reminded the feline, reaching out to trail his knuckles down the other's pale cheek. He smiled when Quatre did, the blonde did like being touched now that he was sure the brother was no more a threat to him then the sister he knew better.

“Sir I...forgive me!”

Triton turned to face the bowing young women as Quatre bit his lip, “Lorlean bring Arrather to me.”

Lorlean turned her attention from the feline, who she was not sure if he looked more embarrassed or guilty, to the mage who looked as calm as normal, “He's...”

Triton frowned slightly at the female who had trailed off as his eyes narrowed, “Is he dead, seriously injured, or ill?”

Lorlean fidgeted slightly, use to the siblings frowning at underlings but not liking it, “Well, no Sir but...”

“Then do as you are told,” Triton was not in the mood to listen to excuses just then, not that he ever really cared to.

“Yes sir,” Lorlean bowed and all but ran off as order, not about to object.

“Triton,” Quatre chided, he knew the prince was frustrated but the girl had done nothing he noticed to deserved to be snapped at.

Triton sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “I know, I will make it up to her.”

Quatre smiled hugging the human's arm, no doubt he would keep his word, “There is no rush.”

“For you maybe, but they must miss you terribly,” Triton did not know if Quatre had family or not but they had to miss him if he did.

Quatre frowned resting his cheek on rich green, “Can you break the spell?”

Triton closed his eyes frowning, “The caster will fix you or I will take their life.”

“Promise me something?” Quatre asked looking up, the mage did not look happy.

“Yes?” Triton prompted curious to hear what the feline wished of him.

“If they do as you ask let them go unharmed?” Quatre was not sure if whoever cast the spell was cruel or just following orders, either way he bore them no ill will.

Triton blinked at the request, Quatre sure was a forgiving soul, “But they...”

“Promise me please?” Quatre pleaded, stepping in front of the mage, short claws resting on his chest.

Triton sighed before bowing his head, those pleading eyes were very effective, “You have my oath, if they undo the spell without being forced to they will be free to go unharmed.”

Quatre smiled relived, he did not want anyone maimed on account of him, “Thank you.”

“Don't thank me just yet, if they refuse I fully intend to kill them,” Triton reminded the pale blonde, he had no love of enslavers.

Quatre frowned slightly, not surprised Triton was not as forgiving as he was, “I understand, it is your right as royalty.”

“No Quatre, I don't let anyone mess with my own and it is well known.” Triton had raked many with his claws for going after a friend before, and would again.

“I'm sure they were only ordered to,” Quatre assure the mage, touched by his protectiveness, his sister had shown similar behavior when it came to her people.

“Greetings Alpha,” Windfang called as he came into view, there were many gardens within the thick stone walls for him to roam.

“Windfang,” Triton greeted with a nod, use to the large beast just walking up to him mid conversation.

“I'll be keeping an eye on that spitfire sister of yours so I will be trusting the feline to see you behave.” Windfang grinned a wolf grin at the spotted blonde, he would do fine if he could already talk Triton out of maiming someone for annoying him,

“I will,” Quatre promised the monster who was not all that monstrous, he was planing on sticking close to Triton regardless.

“Good,” Windfang said with a nod of his navy marked head, pale blue eyes glinting in the light. “Good hunting to you Alpha, Beta.”

“Beta?” Quatre asked as the wolf walked off leaving them alone once more.

“My second,” Triton answered simply, the feline was still learning.

“Your...really?” Quatre was assuming that meant the wolf was giving him some sort of authority, since he knew Beta was right under Alpha in wolf hierarchies.

“Sure...why?” Triton asked shrugging, Quatre was one of his few partners who could speak as a human could, he also happened to look the most human.

“I am not a mage,” Quatre protested, it seemed he was right about the authority, even if he was not sure over what. Triton had already made it clear he consider Quatre a partner not pet so the fact the mage was fine with him having some authority was not all that surprising.

Triton chuckled softly as he shook his head, the feline was clearly confused, “So what does that matter, Fang has spoken?”

“He is not in charge,” Quatre knew the beast may command Triton's other partners but that was likely as far as it went, mythical creatures did not command as humans did.

“No, but he does lead when I do not,” Triton agreed, the guards would take an order from Windfang but only because they knew him. “He is giving you authority over him, that is a big deal with wolves.”

“They would listen to me?” Quatre had never considered becoming the mage's partner would give him some control over the mage's familiars.

Triton chuckled again as he nodded, “Of course they would.”

Quatre considered that for a moment, “I cannot understand them.”

“Yet,” Triton corrected, knowing he was about to confuse the feline again and perfectly fine with it.

“Yet? What do you mean by yet?” Quatre demanded as the mage walked around him, the human could be as infuriating as his sister it seemed.

Triton just smirked as he turned to look over his shoulder, a touch of color complimented the spots on fair skin, “You'll see.”

**2...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...2**

And that was Chapter 2 minna, posted as a little B-day gift from me to all of you. I am planing on having a new fic in the 'Feline Series' posted in March, maybe even two not sure yet. I likely won't be doing another wave of 'Feline Series' updated until May, we'll see how it goes. Any thought, suggestions, ect are welcome in review form. Thank you to anyone who reads this and wishes me a happy B-day, even if most will be belated.


	3. Sister

This one got a comment from both of my AO3 3x4x3 fans so I had to type up the next chapter for them after 'Pet'. There is more adorable Quatre though mostly endearing and sweet while being adorable this chapter. You get a bit more back story for both Triton and Quatre, only a little though, more to come in chapter 4. This chapter is kind of short, like half as long as the one 'Pet' got, but I hope people with like it enough to forgive me. All right on to the update.

**WarNinGs** : Short chapter, references to the show, new Cannon character added, chains not used in a fun way.

**Aishi Say**

“ _Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_

_I'm leavin' my life in your hands_

_P_ _eople say I'm crazy and that I am blind_

_Risking it all in a glance_

_A_ _nd how you got me blind is still a mystery_

_I can't get you out of my head_

_Don't care what is written in your history_

_As long as you're here with me_.”

For those that somehow skipped the 90s this is from 'As long as you love me' by the Backstreet Boys. I was listening to a bunch a cover MVs while typing this and this song came up, sung more slowly and not at all popish. It seemed fitting enough for this chapter so I went with it. /shrug.

 

**3...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...3**

 

“My Lord you have need of me?” Arrather asked as he entered the prince's study, it was not the first time he had been in this room.

“Yes, I want the name of the Trackers who sold Quatre to my Sister,” Triton answered from where he was standing behind his desk rather then sitting, he had not entered the room to read.

Arrather frowned slightly, the prince's tone was even but he sensed something there, “My Lord it was.”

Triton slammed his open palms on the dark hardwood of his large desk, eyes narrowing as he leaned forward, “Allow me to rephrase that, I want the name and I want it _now_ , or would you care to see a Bloom lose their temper firsthand?”

“No, I remember,” Arrather had no doubt the younger man was in no mood to rein in his infamous temper for long. The brother did not control fire like his sister but the rocks, plants, and even beast of nature which was all around them.

Triton straighten, arms crossing, eyes still narrowed in annoyance though not as much as they had been, “Good.”

Arrather swallowed, mages were frightening things, “In Alltrene there is a band of hunters employed mostly by the Romefellers, they are dubbed WhiteFangs for they all wear fangs from their kills. They are who you seek.”

“Allterene...good, go,” Triton dismissed with a wave of his hand, he would deal with any underlings he was cold to once his mission was complete.

Quatre frowned, fingers curling near his lips, he could remember leather clad men adorned with fangs and they were anything but nice. “Triton those WhiteFang people are scary.”

Triton turned to regard the nervous looking feline, “So am I, come it is time to fix you.”

 

**3...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...3**

 

Quatre yawned as he stretched, dark brown spots moved with pale skin over lithe muscles. “You all right?” Triton asked titling his head at the spotted young man, it was easy to become protective of him especially when he looked so adorable and vulnerable.

“Just tried, what about you?” Quatre asked turning his full attention to the human mage, a mage who had the power to force his every whim on him and yet rarely gave an order beyond come. An order that more of a prompt or request for his company then a demand of him.

“I am fine, as is Fang,” Triton answered glancing at the now awake and alert feline, his slitted teal eyes absently tracking him if he moved.

“Good, he's pretty,” Quatre's own coloring was natural for his race, besides maybe his eyes which were rare, and he bore no magic runes or glyphs. He was not even sure what those were used for when tattooed onto skin or magically burned into fur, scale, or horn. The dark blue on white were striking and wondered what such a contrast would look like on something like himself.

Triton smiled as he laid down on the bench seat across from the blond, arms folding behind his head, “He hates being called pretty.”

“Just like his rider,” Quatre teased with a smile of his own, he had never been as comfortable around humans as he was around this one. The fact Triton was comfortable around him only made it more enjoyable, not that the mage had any reason to fear him with his magic and fierce will.

Triton chuckled at the gibe, “No much more...so do you like traveling so far?”

“Yes, it's interesting.” Quatre answered much preferring traveling when not in chains and a cage, as he assumed most humans did as well. “I've always wondered about humans.”

“So have I,” Triton knew Quatre was only half joking, and he was thankful his sister may be dismissive but not cruel. She could have ruined the feline before he had ever known she had acquired him, and while he could command and compel his magic could do little to mend and heal a broken mind and soul.

Quatre smiled as he sat down near Triton's hip, the mage tilting his head slightly to face him. “Being free is wonderful, I see why you humans fight so hard to stay this way.” True he stayed at a mage's side but it was by his own will to do so, even his former Mistress was warmer to him now, a fact he was still getting use to.

Triton nodded slightly, “Your race does as well, sadly we mages tend to be stubborn or cowardly, but let me worry about that.”

“I want to fight too,” Quatre reminded the human with a frown, Triton was certainly a stubborn mage rather then a cowardly one. “Isn't that why you have partners, to help you?” He wanted to help, he was not sure what he could do but he wanted to do something for the mage with eyes more cat like then his own.

Triton closed his eyes, “You cannot stand against someone of my skill they would kill you, I can.”

“You didn't answer,” Quatre reminded the human gently, while touched by the other's concern he still wished to know.

Triton sighed softly, felines were curious by nature as everyone knew, “I saved every one of them so they help where they can though few fight, Windfang is the only real exception.”

“I want to help you too,” Quatre did not want to be a burden, and no matter what Triton said he would feel like one if he did nothing for the mage prince.

“I know, but I can fight my own battles,” Triton did not want anyone getting themselves killed fighting his fights for him, he was not a child anymore.

Quatre smiled warmly at the human, if only more in power were as selfless and kind all races would be better for it. “Triton?”

“hm?” Triton murmured softly not bothering to open his eyes, he was tried and perfectly safe where he was.

“You are a good master, I am thankful that I was able to meet you.” Quatre knew he could have ended up with a horrible human master, one who would exercise their control just because they could.

Triton sighed as he shifted, arms folding over his stomach, “I'm no master.”

Quatre smiled as he watched the human shift, Triton always told him he did not have to consider the mage his master. “Of course you are you are noble born, and you are wonderful.”

Triton chuckled at the feline, he was always saying such things, “Tease me in the morning.”

Quatre leaned close, clawed fingers pulling long bangs from the human's amused face, “As you wish.”

 

**3...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...3**

 

“Ah, my Lord welcome,” A richly dressed middle aged man greeted Triton on sight, he knew power and wealth when he saw it walk through his doors. “I see you have a fine beast already, are you perhaps looking for another companion?” The feline was wearing a pale blue tunic and white leggings not anything some of his more...particular clientele preferred.

Triton regarded the elder salesman with an even gaze, nobles often only half listened to merchants and he was fine playing that part. Crossing his hunter green clad arms he nodded, at least the man was eager to be useful. “Yes, a female that resembles the one I already have.”

“Ah, yes, this way my Lord,” The man gestured for the young man to follow him, pleased when he did calmly looking around. The feline bit his lip looking a bit nervous but followed without compliant though he was not wearing a collar. Opening a door he stepped outside, gesturing at the cage that was before them, the rest in the half moon were empty at the moment. “She was recently returned but...lovely is she not?” The crimson toga like dress was held on and accented with gold, complimenting her darker blonde short wavy hair.

Triton leaned forward slightly as he studied the female, she looked like she could be Quatre's blood more then he looked like his sister's. “Very, tell me why not just bespell her as you do the others?”

The man frowned, he was no mage and so could not fully answer that question, “I was told it was unwise to do with this one...shall I send our mage to you my Lord?” He should have noticed the young man was a mage shortly after he noticed his rank and he chided himself.

Triton did not even turn to regard the man, “Yes, do that.”

“My Lord,” The man bowed as he rushed to fetch the mage and hopefully salvage the sale.

Triton glanced at the closing door with a look of disdain before turning back to the crouching female. “It's all right I'm here to help you.”

The feline eyed the hand held out to her before swiping at it, grazing the limb as it was jerked back, “Don't you touch me you bastard, I can smell your magic you will not mark me!”

“Triton your hand!” Quatre cried as he moved from behind the mage, taking the bleeding hand in his own concerned.

“Quatre!? Quatre is that really you?” The feline demanded staring at the other feline who was holding the human's hand in his paler ones.

Quatre looked up from the lines to frown at the female, “Yes, why did you hurt him?”

The female glared at the human, “He's a filthy mage!”

Quatre narrowed his eyes bristling, “No he's not!” Triton may be a mage but he was so gentle towards him, how could she not see the kindness in his eyes?

Triton placed his unbloodied hand on a bare shoulder since the sleeves hung leaving the spotted flesh visible, “It's all right Quatre.” Tone was gentle but firm, he understood the female's feelings and was not hurt by the yelling.

“My Lord your hand I…!” The man trialed off when a hand was raised dismissively, it was a common gesture.

“It is nothing, leave us,” Triton was not concern with a few bloody lines, the man left as ordered without protest.

“So you are the Wild Mage Lady Bloom spoke of? She did not mention her brother was so dangerous,” The blonde female purred, he was a pretty one as well as deadly her favorite.

Triton turned to the blonde mage, eyes narrowed and cold, “Undo your magic or I shall show you dangerous.”

The blonde smirked, those cold eyes made her blood heat, “Ah the infamous Bloom temper. What will you give me to free your pet?”

“Your life for starters,” Triton answered starting to become annoyed with this flirty women, she had no idea who she was provoking.

“mmm...tempting,” She replied wetting her lips suggestively, “but no, I a life for a life.”

“Excuse you?” Triton demanded fingers twitching, not at all amused by her.

The blonde smirked at the annoyed tone, “You heard what I said a ahhh!”

Quatre blinked when the female was entombed in sand from her throat down, he had not seen Triton move. Triton glared at the blonde who was finally seeing she had underestimated him greatly, “As I said your life for starters. Now fix him or I will crush every drop of blood from you.”

The female tried to move but she could not break his hold, his magic was stronger, “Then you cannot fix your Kitten.”

Triton tightened his grip, sneering when she cringed, “Do not tempt me my dear.”

“Triton?” Quatre whispered placing a hand on the human’s arm, the point had been made.

The blonde mage frowned not happy with defeat, “Very well Bloom. The ring he is wearing, destroy it and it will slowly return over a few days to a week.”

Triton glanced at the ring on Quatre's right ring finger, reaching out he laid his hand over the blond's before pulling the ring off as he drew his hand back. “You lie you die, now go.” Sand fell away and the blonde fled before he could change his mind.

“Thank you,” Quatre had not been sure Triton was going to spare her life for a moment there, she was not very smart annoying him as she had.

Triton shook his head, green fire consuming the ring as it had the feline's collar only a few days before, “I gave my word, now for you.” Raising his hand he undid the chains freeing the female.

“Thank you, but let me see your hand?” Quatre was concerned the human's hand was worst then it looked, and wanted a good long look without fighting to distract him.

The female watched the mage sigh but held out their hand as requested and she ran at him, hissing when he spun to easily catch her wrists. “Bastard I'll kill you!”

“Stop!” Quatre cried as he moved to pull his fellow feline off his friend, there was no need for this.

“NO!” The female shrieked trying harder to get at the human's throat, his skin would do nothing to slow her claws.

Quatre grunted when he was knocked aside by the enraged female, landing on his hands blinking. Triton growled, ropes made of sand wrapping around bare spotted arms pulling her from on top of him. Moving he knelt beside Quatre frowning at the blond male, “I told you...”

“You said you did not want to be my master,” Quatre reminded the human meeting his dark eyes, seeing concern softening the annoyance there. “And Bloom only rule over humans so you cannot order not to try and protect you.”

Triton blinked at the feline for a moment before bowing his head with a soft almost defeated sigh, “I cannot let you fight your own blood.”

Quatre stood, laying a hand on Triton's shoulder as he walked past the kneeling human to the struggling female. “Stop, you can't fight his power.”

“Release me now Mage!” The female roared, sandy tethers holding fast no matter how she strained.

“Iria please calm down?” Quatre did not want to she her hurt herself, Triton could not heal with his power sadly.

Copper hair shifted, blue eyes wide, “You said my name...”

Quatre nodded with a slight smile, Iria's hair was very similar to Katharine's style though the color was more a mix of his and Triton’s. It was a strange thing to notice perhaps but today had been a strange day, “Yes I did. He brought me here to free you,” The feline gestured behind him to the mage he knew was there. “But if you keep trying to kill him I will not blame him for losing his temper.”

Iria regarded the mage who had stood and moved to stand a few feet behind her brother, “His sister...”

“Is not him,” Quatre assured her softly, Katharine was not nearly as bad as he had been lead to believe she would have been. “Triton let her go?” Iria glared at the mage, humans did not take orders from monsters but the sand fell to the ground as requested. Straightening she frowned but made no move to attack the mage again, he had not been the one to imprison her. Quatre relaxed when his sister frowned but did not lunge again, “Triton?”

Triton frowned at the ring of cages, “It is not safe here, we should go.”

Iria nodded, “I agree with the human.”

Quatre shivered slightly, hugging himself loosely, “I don't like it here either.”

 

**3...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...3**

 

Iria frowned, arms crossed, golden armbands and cuffs glinting, “Bah, no mage or prince is so noble.”

Quatre sighed at his sister softly in exasperation, “Iria please, he is a gentle human who has been nothing but understanding.”

“Because he desires you,” Iria countered, the human may be nicer about it then most but she was sure of his motives.

Quatre narrowed his dark teal eyes, “He has _never_ touched me like that.” Triton had been tender and reassuring nothing more, his sister did not know the human well enough to judge him at all.

“Yet. He is dangerous,” Iria had felt his power, harmless bits of gritty sand becoming unbreakable tethers at his command.

“Yes he is, but not to us,” Quatre knew Triton had the power to destroy and kill easily, but he was so careful with its use. He had only been fearful of the mage when they had first met, a fear that quickly faded once they started to get to know each other.

Iria sighed, perhaps the human was not one of the worst mages out there, “I do not trust him.”

Quatre glanced down at his right hand, the bespelled ring long since burned by pure magic, “I do.”

“Are you so blinded by a pretty face and a kind word you forget what he is?” Iria knew she was being a bit cruel but she had to get her point across. “His race enslaves our own. You know even the noblest mages become corrupted over time, he is still so young like you.”

“He is not like that he likes animals,” Quatre knew power could corrupt but he knew the human feared that fate far more then his sister did. His resistance against creating with his gifts was all the proof Quatre needed.

“Oh honestly, he is the enemy!” Iria threw her arms up, her brother had always been stubborn.

“Not all mages are evil waiting to happen, to think that blinds us to our own humanity.” Quatre knew there was potential, it was in him as well, but he had faith in Triton's innate goodness as he hoped the human had faith in his own.

Iria's lips twitched, “I claim no kinship with the humans!”

Quatre hung his head, shoulder slumping slightly forward, “I am sorry.”

Iria frowned confused, “Sorry for what?”

“For choosing not to abandon my friend,” Quatre answered before turning and walking out of the room, leaving his sister to rage alone.

 

**3...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...3**

 

“It's open!” Triton called at a knock, not moving to open the door himself.

Quatre entered the room, closing the door as he looked up, “Triton I am sorry she...”

“Has every right to hate my kind,” Triton reminded the feline gently, he did not take Iria's anger personally.

Quatre nodded slowly, he had told his sister the human was understanding, “Perhaps but you are...”

“Still a mage,” Triton said cutting the feline off a second time, it was sweet he was so concerned really.

“I don't care you are harmless,” Quatre moved to stand before the human, pale hands resting on dark green as he looked up. “I know I can trust you, even if she hates you I never will.” Resting a cheek on the other's chest he closed his eyes when he was held, gentle fingers moving through his short hair, “Never.”

“shh...she is very angry right now, I know how that feels,” Triton assured the spotted blond fitted against him, there was so much the feline did not know.

“How?” Quatre asked softly, if Triton said he knew then he likely did and the feline wanted to know how.

Triton sighed softly, cheek resting on soft gold, eyes closing, “My mother was killed when I was young and I did not take it well.”

Quatre clenched warm green, listening to Triton's heat beat under his ear, “Oh Triton I am so sorry.”

“I know, but she has been gone for a while now,” Triton assured the blond softly, lifting his head to regard his door, “Is she hiding?”

“I would stay out of my room for a while,” Quatre hoped Iria would calm down enough to be civil in a few days, if not he was not sure what would happen.

Triton nodded, anger took time to work through, “Of course.”

Quatre looked up at the calm human confused, “How can you take this so well?”

Triton smiled reassuringly, brushing wild bangs out of dark eyes, “Katharine is all I had in this world for a long time, is Iria really so different?”

“I don't want her to hurt you again,” Quatre knew Triton could defend himself, and would, but he still worried for the human.

“shh,” Triton soothed stroking a pale cheek with the back of his fingers, “A few scratches are more then forgivable.”

Quatre reached up catching Triton's hand, even without claws he knew it was far more dangerous then his own could ever be. “Why can't she see what I can?”

Triton closed his fingers around paler ones, “Hate blinds as much as love does.”

Quatre titled his head unsure, “Blinds?”

Triton chuckled at the expression, “It's a human saying, love makes you blind...it means you can't see the faults and maybe that is true.”

“Perhaps,” Quatre agreed considering the logic for a moment, “But everyone has flaws even you do.”

Triton chuckled softly, “I am not perfect Quatre, and I am the first to say so...well after Katharine.”

Quatre smiled reaching up to finger auburn bangs that hid the other's right eye most of the time, “That is why you are so endearing you hide nothing. I owe you so much my freedom, my sister, my past...I wish I could do something for you.”

Triton shook his head slightly so the blond could continue to play with his hair as he wished, “You owe me nothing, do you understand?”

Quatre nodded with slight smile, “Yes...if you change your mind...”

“I'll ask,” Triton promised with a smile of his own.

“Do all humans have such soft hair?” Quatre has some experience with Katharine's, which was also soft, but not with humans in general.

“I don't check,” Triton answered, laughter in his voice.

Clawed fingers froze as Quatre bit his lip gently, “Am I doing something wrong?”

Triton smiled at the suddenly unsure looking blond, “Not at all.”

“Then why am I suddenly nervous?” Quatre did not understand, Triton was amused so there could not be anything wrong.

“You are waiting for your sister to jump me once more,” Triton teased the feline gently.

Quatre frowned slightly, “She would say it is because you're a mage and I'm a Beastial and you're working some spell on me.”

Triton could not argue there, “Well we are what we are.”

Quatre closed his eyes when he felt warmth ghost over the spots at his hair and jawline, “Can you?”

“I do not know any but I am sure I could,” Triton did not need spells to hold a beast and earth worked just fine for most anything else.

Quatre sighed softly, he liked being petted as much as any house cat, “I would let you touch me even if you could.”

Triton titled his head, Quatre's dark eyes were closed so he could not see him, “That's awfully trusting of you.”

Quatre nodded slightly, the human’s fingertips were so warm and soothing, “You do not control, I know you.”

Triton smiled as he took the feline's chin after stoking his spots once more, “I want to know you.”

Quatre frowned when fingers did not move over his spots again before frowning slightly when his chin was caught and held gently. Smiling at the human's confession he titled his head up slightly, “I am not so different.”

“Perhaps, but I am curious,” Triton had not spent much time with Quatre before but so far the feline seemed unchanged.

“I don't hide things either,” Quatre did not enjoy lying, and Triton did not ignore or dismiss him as other humans had.

“I know,” Triton assured the blond softly as he leaned close, kissing him gently for a moment before pulling away so he could speak. “Still nervous?”

“No,” Quatre answered with a content smile, the human's lips were as warm and soothing as his fingertips. He could care less if he was under some sort of spell, he was content and handled with care what more could he ask?

**3...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...3**

 

I know I am a terrible person to end it there, feel free to tell how terrible if you want I won't take it personally promise. Yes there will be a some Iria and Triton sort of bonding in chapter 4, can't have her thinking he is going to to do wicked things to her brother forever, well wicked things without his consent that is. This will likely not be updated again until Oct-Nov so you have plenty of time to tell me suggestions and call me terrible.


	4. Silent Tears

This was the last chapter that I had written up, and to be honest only about a fourth of it was. There is a lot of Iria and Triton moments in this chapter, both good and bad. Back story and bonding is a lot of what this chapter is about so do enjoy if that is your thing. The next chapter is going to have some dark shit so be forewarned, if this chapter made you cringe you are not looking at a good time.

**WarNinGs:** Slight blood shed, Disturbing history, more pilots are introduced.

**Aishi Say**

" _How this world turns cold_  
_And it breaks through my soul and I know_  
 _I'll find deep inside me_  
 _I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
 _I'll be there for you through it all..."_

'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus for those few who did not know, seriously has the Net gotten his song stuck somewhere in everybody's brains.

**4...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...4**

Iria walked calmly up to the bed watching the human sleep, soft breeze causing the curtains to flutter louder then her footfalls and the human's breathing. He looked harmless just laying there, she knew he was anything but. His sister had fire in her veins while nature ran through his. Tilting her head she hovered extended claws over his chest, sneering when he did not move. ' _Some instincts.'_

"Hello Iria," Iria blinked as the human sat up eying her curiously, head tilted to the side. "Want something?"

Iria frowned at the human, she had not known he could feign sleep so well, "Why did you stop at one kiss?"

Triton blinked, frowning as he leaned forward, "Excuse me?"

"Last night, why did you not take my brother?" Iria demanded plainly, surely she could not make that question any clearer.

Triton frowned at the bristling feline, the instinct to protect one's blood was something he fully understood. "Not all mages are like that," He did not have to add royal to that since Iria's problems with him were due to his magic not highborn status.

"Oh and why aren't you?" Iria was pushing and she knew it, she wanted the truth and pushing was how she got that.

"I respect freedom, why do think you aren't chained to a wall?" It would take but a gesture to bond the feline, he had a lot of practice.

Iria eyed the stone walls out of the corner of her eye, "Arrogance."

"I will tell you the same thing I told your brother 'I will show you trust, betray me and I will not hesitate to strike you down like any other'. He came to trust me very quickly, and I do not betray my own." Triton was willing to give the feline some time to adjust, she had valid reasons he would not dispute.

"Can you?" Iria challenged, he had the power and authority to get away killing a no one like her she knew that.

"I am a mage remember, I am capable of _anything_ and earth is is almost everywhere," Triton reminded the feline before sneering, "And I am a Wild Mage as well."

Iria blinked before frowning, she did not need a reminder of what a Wild Mage could make her do, "And my brother?" If the mage truly cared about her brother then using any power to harm her would hurt him, a good man would restrain himself.

"I love your brother," Triton knew he was a mage, and a dangerous one at that, but he was no threat to his own. Iria was not one of them but she could be if she learned he would kill anyone who would do what she feared he would to her brother.

Iria frowned as she regarded the human for a long moment, "Perhaps you are not the monster I thought you to be Earth Caller, but you are still a mage and you will not touch me."

Triton nodded slightly, it was a start, "Not planning to. It's all right Suntoucher she's just here to talk." Iria turned her attention to the hawk growling. "My friends are not food."

"It is hardly a snack," Iria dismissed aware the mage had been half joking, for a mage he was not the worst around.

"Charming," Triton drawled as he pulled back his hair to tie it back, he did not need his hands to fight.

"Tell me something?" Iria asked as she watched the human tie back his hair, wrapping part of if it so it stayed out of the way and a single slash would remove the tail and free him.

"If I can," Triton answered as he lowered his hands.

"Do humans considered relationships like you and my brother's wrong?" Iria was willing to give the mage a bit of doubt, she would still watch him closely. He may not be a vile monster at the moment but he was young and power took time to corrupt and poison.

Triton turned his attention back to her, "Some yes, but humans can be...touchy, do you?"

"I do not trust mages, let alone Beast Masters like you, but I do believe your intentions are honorable, if I did not I would kill you." The mage knew she was willing to harm him even kill him, her brother would hate her but he would be safe. Iria felt a little better as this talk continued, less scared for her baby brother.

Triton nodded absently, she would surely try, "Blood must protect blood, especially when there is little left of it."

Iria frowned slightly, she only really knew of his sister, "Your parents?"

"Dead, same as yours," Triton answered evenly.

Iria narrowed her eyes slightly, "Ours were slaughtered by mages."

"So were mine," Triton countered keeping his tone in check, this was not a competition let alone one he wanted to win.

"And yet you are one?" Just because the human had magic it did not mean he had to use it, but he did, becoming the same thing that had killed both their parents.

"So were they, magic is as much a part of me as is it you," Triton used his powers to fight evil, he would never fall.

Iria frowned but nodded slightly, "Perhaps, but human magic corrupts."

"I think that is I have never tried to create anything, all I do is destroy." Triton was a fighter, he did not know how to be anything else. He had seen too much to think anything he created would not bare the same seed of darkness and scars his heart and soul did.

Iria frowned at the tone more than anything, "Why do your gifts frighten you?" She had seen him use his powers before and had detected no fear, but the tone was calm yet faraway almost hunted.

Triton glanced over his shoulder at the feline, "Why shouldn't they, you're afraid of me?"

Iria snorted not wanting to admit how true that was, "Only of your touch. I know how your tricks work, I will not be fooled."

"Quatre's seen me kill but he still does not understand," Triton said with a sad shake of his head.

"He is naive...unlike you and I," Iria knew they both could agree on that, some common ground was a change.

"He feels he needs to fight, as if I need protection," Triton could take a hit, knew how to fall, how to block out the pain until it was safe to feel it. Not everyone could learn those things, not everyone should even try.

"Don't you?" Iria knew mages could fight and destroy but they were not immortal, even gods could be hurt and killed by other gods.

Triton looked down at his hands, "I can take care of myself and my hands already drip so what is a little more?"

Iria allowed herself a small smile, partly because the mage could not see it. "It is sweet you wish to spare my brother the quilt of taking a life but hunters kill...it is unavoidable."

"Somethings are aren't they?" Triton murmured half to himself, looking up from his hands but not turning to Iria.

"Yes...did either of your parents have this gift?" Iria was curious about which parent had which gift, she knew gifts did not all pass to children, and different gifts could produce interesting combinations in their offspring.

"Our mother could soothe frighten animals, though that was the extent." Triton chuckled softly without much real humor, "She use to tease me about being so cat like...maybe that is why I did what I did."

Iria frowned when the human's gaze returned to his hands, voice distant, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Triton answered turning fully away from her.

"Who burned you?" Iria frowned at the clear burn scar on the human's left shoulder blade, she had not noticed it until he fully turned his back to her. Quatre had not mentioned such a scar so she assumed he did not know about it. "Human?"

Triton sighed softly before remaining silent for a long moment, "When I was 10 I was already talented, I did not realize how talented. The A'tra thought to slay our clan and take our lands, not an uncommon plan among humanoid races. Mother created she never mastered fighting. They laughed as she screamed, burning alive seems to take hours when you are forced to watch. I couldn't stand the laughing anymore so I screamed, I didn't even hear them over my own voice. When I finally stopped I realized they were torn apart by branches, vines, rocks, whatever was around. I was sent to learn control after that and I have. The A'tra clan is gone, I destroyed every last one of them when I was 15. They had taken my mother from me then my father so I crushed them all before the earth swallowed them. Their village is a lake now, no trace of them exist now beyond my scar."

Iria closed her eyes when the young man stopped talking, the power to wipe a village out and leave nothing but a lake to form was impressive indeed. "They deserved it."

"Why, because they were human?" Triton countered turning his head slightly but not enough to fully look over his shoulder at her.

"What does that matter?" Iria muttered, she did not go out of her way to aid humans but not all of their race were vile, she did like children.

"It matters to me," Triton informed her as he turned, facing her from across his bed.

Iria crossed her arms regarding the mage for a moment, "Evil must be destroyed."

Triton shook his head, "They were nor all evil Iria, I wish I could say that they were. Some of them were just people who had never even raised their voices in anger let alone a weapon."

"You sound like Quatre, you were just a child." Iria assumed the young man was about Quatre's age so he was in his early twenties at the oldest. When he had done what he had done he was barely old enough to be considered more then a child, unlike now.

"That's no excuse!" Triton cried as he slammed his fists onto his bed head bowed, "That's no excuse." Iria frowned as she moved up to the young man's side, a clawed hand resting on a bare shoulder before a jerk left welling lines along his darker skin. "Why?"

"High Ones human you are no monster you were just an angry frighten child," Iria soothed, while distrustful of human mages she saw the same deep-rooted pain she bared in his eyes. "That clan kept killing your blood how long before they took your sister away from you as well? If I had your power I would have killed many."

"She's right Triton," Quatre entered the mage's room ignoring the blinks, "I never knew...you showed me your mother's work and I never knew you were crying inside?"

Triton looked away, "It was not important."

"Maybe not then but it is now," Quatre said gently as he sat down and took the mage's face in his hands. "That must have been so terrible for you to have to watch that so young but you are still good inside, no monster has such gentle eyes."

Triton closed them, "I don't want you to kill, it gets easier with each kill until you feel nothing."

Quatre pressed his forehead to Triton's, "shh...you kill bad men because you have to."

"Blood protects blood," Triton murmured softly, everything he had ever done was with that simple mantra in mind.

Quatre tilted his head so he could kiss the hurting prince, hands moving to bare shoulders, "And clan protects clan...we are clan now."

"mm hm," Triton agreed relaxing but remaining still.

Quatre smiled as his claws nicked his fingers, resting the bleeding digits against the weeping lines to mix his blood with the mage's. "Does it hurt?"

Triton smiled slightly, Quatre worried so about him, "No."

"I did not think you would jerk," Iria had not meant to draw blood this time, it almost seemed fitting somehow that she had.

"It's all right," Triton had two healing sets of claw marks from Iria now, they stung but noting more.

"Are you all right?" Triton was not crying, trembling, or anything else most humans would do but Triton was not most humans. Quatre would be worried if he had not responded to them at all, everyone dealt with grief, guilt, and general pain differently.

Trowa sighed softly, "I will be."

"And I will be right here," Quatre promised as he tighten his grip careful of the claw marks, stroking the back of Triton's neck when the human laid his forehead on his shoulder. "You can not be strong all the time."

Iria glanced down at the blood dried on her claws turning when the door opened. "Sire we ach!" The feline pinned the girl to the wall covering her mouth, "Noisy human."

"Iria release her," Triton frowned as he turned from Quatre.

Iria frowned, "Do not order me."

" _Now_!" Triton snapped, eyes flashing as they narrowed as he stood.

Iria backed away as ordered, crossing her arms as she frowned at the human female. "Sire you are hurt?" The girl could not miss the bloody lines and smears.

Triton glanced at the blood for a moment before shrugging, "It is nothing, what did you need?"

"Nothing important," The girl answered looking down.

"Sorle?" Triton prompted with a frown.

Sorle looked back up, holding her left arm, "WhiteFang is dangerous they can negate magic."

Triton frowned eyes narrowing slightly, that was hardly news, "Your point?"

"Was it worth making them your enemy for a feline who hates you?" Sorle asked fidgeting slightly at the cold tone.

Triton narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms, "Do not question me my dear, you know how I _hate_ that."

"They will come," Sorle reminded the mage.

Triton shrugged unconcerned, "And they will die."

Sorle frowned at the prince, "Without your magic you are..."

Triton growled as he lunged pinning the young women to the wall by her throat, "Quiet dangerous still."

"Triton?" Quatre did not understand why Triton was scaring this girl, she had a valid point. Iria sneered at the squirming human amused.

Sorle placed her hands on the mage's wrists, "Master..."

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me Hitean dog," Triton hissed cutting her off.

"She's a Hitean...how do you know?" Quatre frowned, she did not look or smell much different from Triton's other subjects.

"Their flames are distinct, I know them well," Triton could feel magic the may the felines tracked scent, it was that simple.

Iria frowned as she studied the female, "Then why not just kill the human?"

"I was curious and now I am bored," Triton answered evenly, politics were as complicated as they were boring.

"Kill me and you will learn _nothing_ ," Sorle reminded the mage not liking the way the female feline was looking at her.

"Perhaps," Triton agreed sneering, "however it will amuse me."

"You are no better then your beast lover!" Sorle spat, she knew a Bloom did not bluff they warned.

"Not true my dear, he would let you go," Triton corrected still sneering.

"You Bloom are all the same, your savagery is legendary," Sorle was going to face her death with some dignity.

Trowa titled his head, "And yet your clan continues to annoy us, perhaps I should swallow your people as well?"

Sorle paled, she had heard the story but had never believed it, "You can't!"

Triton sneered, "Oh _can't_ I?"

"Triton no, you can't do something like that again. Please don't even think it?" Quatre was sure Triton was only trying to scare the girl, but knowing that the mage had hurt his heart.

Sorle turned her attention to the male feline, "Listen to your beach."

"Do _not_ order me in my domain," Triton warned, if she insulted Quatre one more time he would tear out her offensive tongue.

"Triton let her go," Quatre knew she was the enemy but just killing her because she was Hitean was cruel.

"Kill her," Iria did not like this girl, she needed to learn her place.

"Iria?" Quatre questioned frowning at his sister, had she changed so much really?"

"What? She is the enemy and she entered his lands, it is the law of nature." Iria had decided she could trust the mage at least for the moment, he was proving to be more like her kind then what was typical of his own.

Quatre did not need powers to know what his sister was feeling let alone thinking, "He's not like us he's human." Blinking Quatre turned to Triton, he had not meant to say it like that, true or not. Just because they were different races it did not matter, at least not to him. "I..."

"No Quatre," Triton said softly cutting the pale blond feline off, he never held what people said in anger or distress personally. "I am a human though not a very good one. Your sister has a point, we kill those who challenge our house it is our way not just as Bloom but as mages." Closing his eyes he sighed softly, head turning to the fair feline pair, "You need to understand this, we do not show mercy because we are shown none."

"Beast Lover," Sorle muttered, he was at least an honest foe.

Triton turned snarling at Sorle, normal human canines longer and sharper then they should have been, "Triton?"

Triton ignored the question as he struck, teeth closing around Sorle's windpipe with a wet sound as it was crushed. Stepping away he allowed the corpse to fall to the floor at his feet, blood dripping from his chin, "Yes?"

"Would you kill them all?" Quatre understood the two clans were at war, whatever they wished to call it, and the Bloom were winning that war. Hiteans were more desperate and they may just fight until there were none left to fight. Triton was standing there blood dripping slowly from his chin, green eyes alert, teeth likely human once more. Wild Mages were said to be able to take on animal traits like claws and fangs but to see it, and the way the human had killed like a large cat was cold.

Triton looked down at the corpse, tongue absently removing some of the fresh blood from his lips, "We seem to a few at a time."

"You can't, it would destroy you not just them." Killing a few at a time when they attacked was far different from killing them in their homes like the Atra. Quatre knew Triton was a warrior, they killed, but defending and slaughtering were not the same and they really should remain so.

Triton nodded slightly, his moral compass had always been centered though it was easy to ignore for the greater good. "I know Quatre."

Quatre touched the human's arm, he was warm and safe still, "Is there another way?"

"No, our clans cannot co-exist, we have tried, they want what we protect and nothing will persuade them to focus on their own lands." Triton had heard about the past attempts, only giving them everything they demanded would appease them for a moment. They would not stop until they owned it all, the Bloom would not sit by and allow any clan to take and take yet give nothing in return.

Quatre frowned, Triton was not happy but he was resolved, something would have to drastically change within the Hitean for them to stop coming after the Bloom. "Triton we..."

"WhiteFang is the more imminent problem," Triton did not want to talk about clan wars anymore just then. Atra were gone, Hitean were slow learners, the other clans were either fine with peacefully living along side the Bloom in their alliance, or were too small or scared to do more then throw words and a punch or two. Turning his head he regarded one of his many animal allies, "SunToucher be a dear and seek ones dressed in fangs."

"How will you fight without your magic?" Iria had seen how well he used borrowed fangs, fangs that he needed magic to form.

"I learned arms for a reason, and not just boredom." Triton did not relay on magic to win a fight, win one quickly or making a point was another matter.

Iria regard the tone muscles the mage was still absently displaying since he was still shirtless, not that her brother likely minded. "And you are skilled enough to take on a band of hunters trained to subdue my race?" She was not trying to be difficult she was simply curious, she did not doubt that with magic he could hold his own just fine.

Triton glanced at Iria, her tone was mostly even, she was learning he was not the bad guy she had assumed he was. "Depends on the size and who is armed with what, but who said anything about taking them alone?"

Quatre blinked, "Your ring, the others will help you out if you ask."

Triton nodded with an approving smile, "Very observant of you."

Iria arched her brow, dark blue eyes focusing on the mage's right hand, "What about them? All royals and mages wear rings."

Triton turned his hand so Iria could clearly see the rings he wore, "Clan crest you should recognize by now unless you have not been paying attention." Ring finger lowered middle finger waggled so she was sure to pay attention. "This one is a mage ring marking my rank, abilities, I am not a rouge mage after all." Middle finger lowered leaving his index still raised, "This one most ignore and that is the point."

"So that one means you have scary friends ready to come if you howl like a pack of wolves?" Iria had seen the prowling wolf and rose crest around the castle, Bloom were well known, the green gemstone runes and crescent moon meant little to her. The remaining was a pale blue star outlined in gold, dark blue gold lined circled completed what she could see of it. It was pretty enough but nothing as intricate as the other two.

"Precisely," Triton answered with a half smirk as he lowered his hand, Iria frowned at him, Quatre looked curious. "Our system is hindered by politics and corruption but it better then lawless anarchy."

"True enough," Iria agreed with a nod, "Your friends do something about it?"

"We removed what threats and problems we can, try and prevent coups and other deaths of good innocent people. Targets are proven corrupt before they are cleared as a target, there are spells added to surveillance that allow us to be sure."

"So you make sure they are dirty monsters before riding the world of them, can the spells make a mistake?" Quatre was fine with spells being used to make sure a target was truly a monster, but if they could be wrong that worried him.

"Only if miscast, and that has yet to happen. It is of little concern WhiteFang are immoral and will receive no mercy at the end." Triton ignored Quatre's worried look as he walked up to the large chest at the foot of his bed, the feline had much to learn still. Pulling out a smaller chest he took the small round mirror before tossing the chest to the bed absently. "Noin do we have any orders regarding WhiteFang?"

"Good morning to you as well Lord Bloom, too busy to put on clothes?" Noin smirked at the younger man knowing he would not become offend by her teasing, and that she was not exactly complaining about his lack of a shirt either.

Triton huffed rolling his eyes at the woman the same age as his sister, and about as serious with him. "Oh like you've never seen me in less." Smirking at her blush he ignored the felines' blinking, Noin had seen him after a few bad fights. "Seriously Noin, before I go and wage a personal war against them I need to know if anyone is undercover now, or is planing on it."

"Did they threaten your sister or something Silencer?" Noin knew none of the Preventors Triton was close to had been threaten by WhiteFang and a personal war meant it was personal.

"or something," Triton muttered under his breath looking away before sighing. "It is not important right now."

"We have no one inside at the moment, they do the kind of work few of us could stomach. Triton are you all right?"

"Hm? I'm fine why?" Triton tilted his head at Noin frowning slightly.

"Your shoulder is bloody is all...you are not going to tell me what is going on are you? Assure me once more you and Zechs are not long lost brothers?" Noin could see so much of her beloved in the young man it hurt to see him in any sort of trouble, it did not help he often went looking for it.

"In spirit only. WhiteFang is not simply capturing rare beasts for prizes and parts." Triton had been tracking rumors about the group since as a Wild Mage he did not care for trophy hunters, but nothing had been proven yet.

"A few others have claimed they heard something like that, I take it you have proof?" Noin had seen Triton go off on such people but had killed only the worst of them, felines were vicious.

Triton nodded, "I was reticently at one of the little shops they supply, they are not just sealing memories of Beastials to make them docile pets for mages."

Noin blinked, she knew his sister had acquired one but that was the last she had really heard of it. "So war?"

Triton sighed softly, "Unless you think we can bring them to justice off a battlefield then yes, they need to be slain, and the sooner the better."

"I will contact the rest of the Quartet and get back to you with all options, stay still for a few hours please?" Noin knew his sense of loyalty and duty would keep him from just running and getting himself killed, at least for a little while.

"Come now Noin if I was not in the mood to wait on the others I would not have called. I will wait until you or one of the others get back to me, you have my oath." Triton was content in preparing for a hunt while skipping all the talking and debating, she knew he was committed there was nothing more to say about it.

Noin smiled, the man only broke an oath when it was another's innocent life on the line, "And you have mine that I will get word to you as soon as I can. Is there anything else you need?"

Triton frowned slightly as he went through a mental list, "No, I look forward to our next talk." Passing his hand over the mirror he sighed, so much to do and time was not on their side. Dark stare turned when his doors opened, "Dispose of the spy, no need to be subtle about it."

Quatre frowned when the two guards simply nodded, glaring at the dead young woman as the lifted her corpse and walked out. "Triton?"

"Hm? Just thinking. Even if the Quartet can offer little assistance I have a few friends who will come if I call." Triton did not need a room full of friends, not when he had friends who could clear a room without breaking a sweat.

Iria glanced at her brother then Triton, "So you will take WhiteFang on with this small pride of yours if need be?"

"We have done such things before, they all know how to fight without powers just as I have. Only fools relay on a single thing for everything. Can either of you use human weapons?" Triton gave each an appraising glance, they were built mostly as humans were unlike a few of his other allies.

"I like daggers when not just clawing things, you wish to share?" Iria would not refuse weapons from the mage, she could trust him for the time being.

Triton nodded, "I do, come you will be free to choose what you like."

"Triton shouldn't we wait for your friend to call you?" Quatre asked following the mage with a frown, he did not care much for fighting himself.

"I have the mirror with me, and if Noin can get back to me within the hour I will be pleasantly surprised." Triton knew it would take time to just get a hold of the others, let alone get much done, and he did not like to sit on his hands. "I want to be ready to move as soon as I can, damn petty fighting keeping me form handling this before now."

Iria snorted, she was in complete agreement humans wasted time with petty things, "Well as long as you see to their destruction now you can be forgiven."

Triton glanced at the female, "That is the plan, it has been too long since we made an example out of slavers, far too long."

Iria nodded in approval, slavers were most defiantly their enemy, "And your plans on their caged victims?"

"Beyond seeing those who need it are seen by Healers? Seeing how else we can help them, just as I did with you. Sean old friend," Triton smiled warmly at the older man, clasping his arm as he came to a halt.

"Triton," Sean greeted just as warmly, "welcome home boy. How can I assist you this fine day?"

"They need armed among other things," Triton answered nodding towards the feline pair behind him.

"Off to save the world once again are we? Well someone has to go about it eh? Please have a look around, anything you choose will be moved to the private armory so you will have it when you need it." Sean was use to the mage's unusual allies, even if these were more human then most.

"We'll be moving out so you might as well have them taken to the yard," Triton informed his friend, nodding to the spotted pair, ignoring them as the entered the room. "WhiteFang."

"Ah yes, I have heard a few rumors. Been busy eh?" Sean asked as he leaned his shoulder against the door frame.

Triton glance over his bloodied shoulder, "Insane world and all. I am not busy now and they will be dealt with."

"No doubt Milord, should we be prepared for company?" Sean asked with a bit of a smirk.

Triton frowned slightly, "I am not entirely sure to be perfectly honest. I don't remember where the others all are right now...perhaps after WhiteFang falls I should take a little time off?"

Sean shook his head at the younger male, "Milord I feel that would be for the best. Feline see our lord behaves himself for me hm?"

Quatre titled his head when the older human walked away with a grin, walking up to Triton he laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"Hm? Fine really, haven't found the time to read the latest deployment reports is all, been a bit busy since I got here." Triton teased as he turned taking the blond's hand, bringing it to his lips with a smile. "Go pack a few things."

"Triton," Quatre protested gently, he did not want to leave the human's side, it had been a stressful morning.

Triton smiled squeezing a pale hand, "Go, I will join you both soon."

Quatre sighed softly, nodding as he pulled his hand free, "If not I will hunt you down."

Iria smirked when the mage chuckled at her little brother, kissing his cheek before entering a side door. "Come, the human can see to his own hide for a few moments."

**4...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...4**

"Sister are you worried about meeting more humans? I am sure at least a few of them are mages." Quatre had not asked Triton about his friends, he had only recently began learning about the young mage's dark scared past. So much pain and yet the mage remained gentle and compassionate behind that even stare, Quatre was still not sure how he had managed it.

Iria paused in her packing, she did not have much in the way of material possessions. "WhiteFang fears and hates these so called Perventors so they are safe from my claws, as least as long as they behave. His allies or not your human is the only one I will allow to touch me, barely."

"Come now Iria I'm not _that_ bad am I?" Triton teased from where he was leaning in the door frame smirking. Turning his attention to her bed he frowned slightly, "We should see to getting you something more to wear."

Iria turned to regard the human male, "I have no intention of allowing humans to dress me like a doll once more."

Triton arched a brow, "You believe that is my intention?"

"Not you no, mostly. I have seen how nobles dress, and I want no part in such foolishness." Iria would wear noting she could not run in, and was thankful the small collection of clothes her former masters had put together for her were not all revealing.

Triton nodded, "You are not the only one. You are close enough to Kath in size it would not be hard get you a few simple items made before we'll need to go. Unless you care to fight and travel dressed in your slave clothes."

Iria narrowed her eyes slightly at the lase two words but knew the young male had a point. "You are infuriating when you are right."

Triton titled his head with a half smirk, "So they tell me." Head turned when a soft knock sounded, "Hello Serena, please have Heather come to me?'

Iria frowned at the pretty little blonde girl she had seen around, often carrying trays and such as she was right now. Passing the tray to the mage she nodded with a smile, the little girl not at all timid around the dangerous male. Nodding she bowed and was gone, "Heather is the one who makes clothes?"

"Heather is a master and is not one for fussing with anyone noble or not, it is why I hired her. I have too much to do to stand around for hours being stuck with pins." Triton shook his head setting the tray down, "You will not mind her."

"Well you are a practical human so I will give this Heather a try," Iria sniffed as she walked up to the mage. "That smells very good."

"It also tastes very good," Triton assured the touchy feline as he held out a cup to her.

Iria frowned slightly as she took the cup, sniffing the tea once more before taking a small sip, "You are not always right."

"No, however I am very good at convincing others I am," Triton reminded the feline before turning towards the door.

"My Lord I was told your lady friend requires my services. Oh you poor dear such pitiful craftsmanship I am amazed it has not fallen right from you to the floor." Heather shook her head, dark golden curls shifting from where they were coiled into a small half bun.

Iria blinked before looking down, she had not considered her clothes simply falling apart without being torn first. "I am sure many masters prefer such things."

"She does not mean you now does she young man?" Heather asked frowning at the blonde female before turning to her prince.

Triton chuckled shaking his head, "Iria knows me better then that Heather, there is no reason to frown so."

Heather nodded as she reached up and stroked her prince's cheek before tugging on his long bangs, "Good because you know how much I hate hearing fools judging you so poorly. Now what are we thinking for the poor dear?"

Iria frowned at the frowning human, the tea bringer had not been so protective. At Triton's amused chuckle she focused on him, his assurances were quite accurate, she had never feared him tearing her clothes off. Head tilted when this Heather playfully teased her master as if he was simply any other young man, curiosity peeking, "mmm."

Triton glanced at the Iria when she hummed softly in thought, "Riding outfit, casual and semi-formal travel wear, formal wear, and at least one gown worthy of high standing should be sufficient. A few extra sets of the travel wear would be helpful since there will be heavy combat at some point."

Heather nodded as she moved to sit down on the foot of the bed, pulling out a ledger to make her lists and notes. "She is roughly the same build as your sister so that should be little trouble. Pants or skirts?"

Iria listened to the humans as if she was not in the room, blinking when Heather asked a question. Pointing at her chest Triton nodded, "I prefer pants or short skirts I can still move freely in."

"I see they have more in common then build," Heather made a note, not at all surprised by the unladylike choice. "Now for boots, anklet, mid-calf, knee, or mid-thigh?"

"Mid-calf or knee sound all right...it has been a while since I have been able to wear a decent pair of boots or shoes." Iria admitted as she relaxed, Triton knew what she would need to travel and fight better then she might, but the important choices were being left up to her.

"A pair of each would be best, she can choose her preference on the road. A nice pair of easy to remove shoes for the dress would be best, fighting in heels is a good way to hurt an ankle." Triton saw no reason to wear shoes that made running harder when your gender was so often expected to run and hide, it made everything harder.

Heather nodded, "Now what color would you prefer your nice clothes to be?" Looking up she made a note of the blonde's fair skin, dark blonde hair, her spots, and dark aqua eyes.

Iria frowned slightly as she considered that, Quatre seemed to wear a lot of blue, Triton green, Katherine red. Her masters seemed to like her in red and she was tried of wearing that color, "Not red."

Heather glanced at Triton who shook his head, nodding she did not need to hear more. "Not a problem dear, nothing red unless you choose it. Accessories?"

"Cuffs and small hoops, delicate easy to break for the formal, she does not like items that can be snagged." Triton had heard a few stories of fleeing women being caught because some trinket was snagged by an enemy or the environment, often ending badly.

"Not my preference either, all right I will see to this list and have the items delivered when they are complete. If the lady prefers she may come to my shop and see some of my work, not all trust others to choose what will look pleasing on them." Heather was not at all surprised her prince had acquired a former slave once again, he had such a soft spot for strays.

Iria looked to Triton, she knew little of human fashion really. "If you wish to go just say so Iria, Heather's shop is not so far you have to worry about being captured once more." Triton had sent a few strays to Heather in the past, her shop was safe because she was kind to all.

"Triton don't I need such things as well? I am not sure what I have will stand up to heavy fighting?" Quatre loved his soft attire but the pale colors would be ruined with blood, mud, and whatever else might spray or splash on them.

Triton glanced at the spotted male, "You wish to go with her then?"

Quatre nodded, "Yes...will that be a problem?" The others were suppose to be calling in soon, and that meant Triton should probably remain here rather then following them around.

"Why would it be?" Triton asked titling his head at Quatre, "Your sister will not go around clawing everyone she sees after all."

Iria chuckled, Triton was teasing in good humor and she was free to tease him right back, "How exhausting. You worried about moving through the humans without yours in tow?"

Quatre blushed, glancing at Heather who smiled, tapping Triton's shoulder getting his attention, whispering something that got a playful smirk. "a little."

Heather giggled behind her hand as a lady did, "Oh do not be shy dear boy, I have known your lord for many years now."

"As if you are so old," Triton retorted crossing his arms loosely over his chest. "You are more then free to go with your sister, I can stay out of trouble for a few hours unsupervised."

"Amazing as that seems," Heather winked at the felines, smiling sweetly when Triton shook his head. "If that is all I will be going now."

Triton nodded, "Send me the bill."

"Of course, I'll give the kitties a moment," Heather curtsied before walking out.

"Triton are you sure the humans will not bother us? I mean no one touched me because your sister owned me but outside the castle walls...why are you shaking your head at me?" Quatre pouted, sometimes he did not understand this man he loved so much.

"Relax Quatre, as if I will allow another to claim you over me." Triton reached out taking Quatre's left hand, slipping a ring onto his ring finger. Quatre looked down when a flash of green fitted the ring to his finger before looking back up at Triton. "No one but you can remove that ring, not even me. As long as you wear it no one under Bloom rule will touch you for fear of death."

"Triton..," Quatre trailed off as he trough his arms around his prince's neck, "I'll never take it off."

Triton chuckled as he held the blond close, "I know cushlamachree." Releasing the blond he beckoned Iria over, "I have one for you as well."

"I am not yours human," Iria reminded him with a frown, not about to allow him to mark her as such.

Triton held up the ring for her to see, "It marks you as a friend to my kin not as kin, you may choose to wear one like your brothers at some point."

Iria studied the crest for a moment before nodding as she held out her hand, holding still as the ring sized to fit. "Perhaps, but for now we shall stick with civil. Now just what did you call my brother hm?"

"Cushlamachree is an adaption of the phrase cuisle mo chroidhe, or in common vein of my heart." Triton answered not at all bothered by the question, it was not a word that made it into common outside of Gaelic speaking territories.

Iria chuckled softly, "What a poetic people you come from young prince. Come Quatre we had best be going, there is a hunt to begin soon."

Quatre smiled touching his ring, turning to his sister when she walked past. "I'll be back as soon as I can be." Triton nodded and the blond followed his sister, frowning when one of high ranked guards passed them.

"We will be ready within the hour sir."

Triton glanced at the armored man before sneering, "Good, those bastards have been given free reign too long already."

"If I may be so bold?" When Triton nodded the guard continued, "They were fools to cross you sir."

"Oh they did far worst then cross me Thom, they threatened my friends, and so they shall all die." Triton informed his man coldly, "See those with grudges are ready to move, the rest can remain here and see our people."

Thom bowed fist over his heart, "By your will, and thank you sir."

Triton nodded as he sat down eyeing the bespelled mirror, there was nothing left to do but wait.

**4...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...4**

"Aw your human has fallen asleep how adorable," Iria cooed spotting the human with his head bowed.

Quatre frowned, they had not been gone that long, and Triton had seemed to be tried, "hm..."

"You should go wake him, perhaps mark him a bit?" Iria chuckled when her brother blinked at her, "You do not wish to mark your claim then?"

"That what the ring is for," Quatre retorted, as if he needed to worry about Triton.

"That ring marks you as his nothing more, or are there not lose one about more then happy to throw themselves at his feet? Oh do not frown I know the human is true, he is not corrupted just yet." Iria was sure in time the human would fall as his raced often did but for now he was what he claimed to be.

Quatre frowned at his sister, she was still convinced Triton was doomed to fall to corruption, as if he would allow such a thing now that the human's heart was his to guard. Glancing at the still youth he titled his head, she did have a point about lose people, "You want me what bite him?"

"Of course, humans do it to each other to stake a claim, on the neck usually." Iria approved a clear hands off signs, and felines often went for the throat.

Quatre bite his lip, "You want me to bite him...won't that hurt?" While his teeth were mostly human his fangs were sharper then a humans, and drawing blood seemed a bit extreme.

"Ah still so naive, yes bite, and it is a good kind of hurt, or so they say. You don't bite that hard silly thing you are not trying to kill him after all. Oh stop over thinking it, honestly as if he would care if you did try to kill him." Iria shook her head as she pushed her younger brother into the room, at least his mistress had kept her hands to herself.

Quatre sighed but walked up Triton since he was curious, he was still unsure how deeply the human was sleeping. His cheek was resting on his fist, right side of his neck unguarded by cloth or hair as it often was. Leaning close Quatre sniffed at the warm flesh drawing a soft sigh but nothing more, leaning the blond to assume Triton was sleeping since he was not laughing or teasing him. Closing his eyes he considered his sister's words, and how he would feel if he saw such a thing. He did not doubt Triton's loyalty to him, but that would not stop everyone, nothing would. Lips brushed darker skin drawing another sigh, encouraged the blond bit down gently as he sucked harder. Biting down harder at a moan he blinked freezing when he felt gentle fingers in his hair, pulling away he bit his lip. "I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

Triton titled his head up at the blond stopping his apologies, "Didn't mean to what?"

"Draw blood...you moaned and I bit down harder, I am sorry I hurt you," Quatre had not wished to draw blood, even if the wounds were minor they had to sting a little.

Triton touched his neck, pulling his hand away he glanced at the small wells of blood, "This? Please I've gotten worst from my felines who can't talk. Agra you worry over nothing."

Quatre took the bloodied hand, "You are sure you are not upset with me?"

Triton grabbed the blond's collar with his free hand, pulling him close before kissing him. Pulling away he smiled at the blinking feline, "You tell me?"

"No," Quatre answered as he sat down in the human's lap, "Iria said I should mark you as mine...you seem to agree with her."

Triton chuckled lowering his forehead to the blond's chest, "Neither of you need to worry about it getting around I have been claimed, but feel free to remind the masses as you wish."

"Hey what's the joke I just missed? Seriously help a guy out here?"

Quatre blinked down at the demanding brunet, tilting his head at the strange human, "Triton?"

Triton glanced down, shifting against his blond pillow, "Ignore him and maybe he'll decide to talk business."

"Oh Hell no! Hey stop snuggling against your new kitty pillow and talk to me you jackass, or I'm telling Hiro you were mean to me again."

"Again?" Quatre asked frowning, Triton sighing, "I am confused."

"Duo you do remember I am the one who is not afraid of Hiro right?" Triton asked glancing at his friend again.

"Aw come on man don't be like that? Look here I am answering your summons and I get the cold shoulder, harsh," Duo pouted.

"Triton please explain?" Quatre did not understand this conversation at all.

"If you wish," Triton sighed lifting his head, "Is Hiro or Wufei with you now?"

"Hiro and Wu were beating each other up outside so not right this moment no...getting scared here."

"What do you know of WhiteFang?" Triton asked ignoring Duo's concern, he would be getting more then scared by the time they were done.

Duo frowned, "Those assholes rounding up magic critters like your pillow there...not much why?"

"They are doing more then rounding up non-humans for mages to keep as pets, as if that would not be enough." Triton closed his eyes with a soft growl, turning his head when Quatre touched his shoulder. "They are wiping and rewriting memories to make soldiers and assassins from those they cature, human or otherwise."

"You're sure, of course you are it's you here. Don't tell me how you know just skip to the what are we going to do about it part."

"Kill every member of WhiteFang and free their captives, I already learned their trick," Triton glanced down at his clan crest gracing Quatre's pale finger and smiled slightly.

"And all of this has something to do with your new friend there yeah?" Duo did not miss the slight smile and knew what it meant when Hiro smiled like that, Triton was not all that different.

"Somewhat yes, Quatre say hello to Duo Maxwell the most honest thief in the realms of man." Triton nodded to his braided friend, bracing himself mentally for all the questions.

"Aw three and four that is _too_ damn cute! You are so telling me the whole story before we split up again, ooh Wu com're we gots problems."

"When do we not when you are using that? Oh Triton it's you, how can I help?" Wufei greeted as he shoved Duo aside.

"Oh sure if it's Cy it's all happy to help, seriously so not fair," Duo muttered from behind Wufei.

Quatre frowned at this new human, so far all of Triton's friends were so different looking, "Cy?"

"Cyclops, you know how his bangs hide and eye? Serious does no one ever get that before I explain it?" Duo trough up his hands as he paced, seriously was that so hard.

Quatre glanced at Triton, he had never really thought of that, "So not just cat jokes?"

Triton looked up, "Duo is not so limited no. Quatre, Wufei Chang as skilled as scholar as he is a fighter."

Quatre smiled when Wufei bowed his head, bowing his head in turn, "It is a pleasure to meet two of Triton's friends."

"Isn't Cy's new kitty adorable?" Duo asked grinning at Quatre, ignoring Wufei's groan.

"Will you stop implying such things with your insentient teasing?" Wufei demanded shoving the grinning youth away from him.

"What is he implying now?" A new voice asked from out of few.

"Duo is implying Triton and his new ally are..."

"Hey just because I am joking doesn't mean it's an exaggeration!"

"I was not finished!"

"Oh like he needs it spelled out for him?"

"Enough!" Hiro ordered pushing the arguing pair apart, "You both are like children sometimes." Looking up dark cobalt eyes narrowed slightly at the spotted blond, "Ah, he's new."

"Sis called me home to tame him, decided to keep him instead. You know any more about WhiteFang then yours does?" Triton was not concerned with Wufei's yelling, passionate people often yelled it was just a fact of life.

"A rumor or two perhaps, you know enough to act then?" Hiro really did not have to phrase that as a question, he did regardless.

Triton nodded, "WhiteFang is turning both our kinds into weapons and they need to die, you in?"

Hiro frowned, "You even need to ask such a thing? If you need me you have but to call, surely you have not suffered a blow to the head recently?"

"Even if you did Cy you know I still love you second best," Duo winked as he slung an arm around Hiro's shoulders.

"Oh honestly, when have we ever turned each other down? Tell us where we are needed my friend," Wufei came to stand on Hiro's left.

Triton smiled as he closed his eyes, "Thank you my friends, come to my castle, whether the others can help or not the four of us will do what we must as always."

"Well we could port there, we do have the reagents right Wu?" Duo asked turning to scholar or their little makeshift family.

Wufei frowned, "If not we have the gold to buy them."

Hiro nodded, "Expect us by midday tomorrow at the latest."

"Not a problem, everything is ready on our end, the Quartet hasn't called me back yet." Triton was expecting something before sundown, they did all have mirrors for a reason.

Hiro glanced at Wufei who nodded, "We shall go then, until we can speak again."

Triton sighed closing his eyes, resting his cheek against Quatre's chest "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what? Your friends all seem nice, a little insane perhaps but nice." Quatre did not understand what Triton was apologizing for, had he missed something, or was this a human thing?

"You hate to see the dark side of me, to defeat WhiteFang and save those like you and Iria I will need it." Triton knew what he was willing capable of doing, and what was needed to win against this new threat.

"Oh Triton," Quatre soothed folding his arms around the human, "I know you do what you do to save others from having to suffer, I'll never forsake you for trying to spare others pain." Resting his chin on soft hair the feline closed his eyes, "Don't ever think it all right?"

Triton smiled tightening his grip on the blond he wanted to believe, "For you I will try."

"Good, is it all right if I stay like this until someone calls?" Quatre did not want to let his prince go, not until he was sure Triton would be all right. Triton murmured something that sounded like a yes so the blond nodded, "You don't have to be strong all the time, I don't need you to be I just need you to be you." Tightening his grip he prayed to whatever powers may exist that he would not lose the human he held close to his heart, not death or the darkness.

**4...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...4**

Truth be told my Muses were all no, just no, on this chapter /gah! So it is a bit shorter then it really should be…/sigh. It's like 20 pages so I'm bailing and hoping for better luck next time. Feel free to sympathize, yelling, suggest, etc in a comment/review depending on which site you are on.


End file.
